


Dust & Smoak

by MeMissC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Betrayal, Deception, F/M, Friendship, Love, Revenge, Team Arrow, Truth, faith - Freeform, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMissC/pseuds/MeMissC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had never occurred to them that they would find themselves on the wrong side of their sweet IT girl. My first fanfic spurred on from my absolute love of Olicity. I don't own the characters they live and dance to the CW and DC verses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Readers all I ask is that you hang in there, when things get dark just remember two things: This is a journey and love conquers all.

Tears stopped leaving a trail down her cheeks three days ago.

Seventy Six hours ago she let them know that she knew.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Her team was worried out of their mind for her safety but in their core they were also scared for their own.

Felicity was never considered a physical threat. In hand to hand combat or any other physical conflict her threat level was under a recordable level. She never struggled or fought back, she played it safe, smart and waited for her team to do their vigilanting.

That is how she had survived, how they always survived, they played off their strengths. Her strengths were not physical, her mind, the things she was able to do with a computer on the other hand, that is where the name Felicity Smoak potentially could bring a shiver to your bones.

It had never occurred to them that they would find themselves on the wrong side of their sweet IT girl. They never thought that anyone could turn the tables. Team Arrow didn't even try to fight because they didn't know they were under attack. Now here they were in the middle of all the debris, none of it mattered. The true loss was that they lost their heart and now had a scorned woman to contend with. Scorned and super smart.

Digg held hope for her; he wasn't ready to give up. Lance was wrong; she wasn't completely consumed by vengeance. He saw the pain in her eyes, anger was there but pain and hurt dominated. She had been pushed to the point of ….no he wouldn't accept that. His friend was not beyond recovery.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digg and Oliver watched her as she watched them from a distance. They were moments away from the foundry when they received the second message. She instructed to stop the car at the rear entrance and to get out but not to step near the foundry. She would call them soon.

They followed her instructions and assumed she was in danger and acting out of duress.

Oliver's phone rang and he answered straight away fighting off the panic that rose in his throat.."Felicity…are you ok? What's going on?"

"Turn around"

He turned to see her leaning against her mini, when he took a step towards her a small blast pushed him back towards his car. Digg pulled out his gun and Oliver Queen morphed into the Arrow. They looked around the surrounding buildings, looking for an enemy. They seemed to be alone but someone was messing with them.

"Did I babble Oliver?"

Oliver turned around and looked at Felicity. Her legs crossed and her elbow rested on her car. She didn't seem to be concerned about the blast, she was relaxed.

"Felicity? What's going on?"

"That is such a good question. It's kind of hard to tell what's going on. One minute you are one third of a crime fighting American dream team and the next you are traded in for…?" She paused for a moment. Huh, another good question, why did Oliver throw her under the bus so to speak?

"Felicity…" Oliver took a step towards her but was stopped by Diggle.

"Don't say my name…don't say it. Not anymore." Words rasped from her throat.

Oliver and Diggle exchanged looks and after a beat Digg spoke up.

"Felicity, what happened?" he said calmly.

"Another good question, glad you asked. I am sending you the video now. It's a ripper" She waited for them to watch it and although she couldn't see it, it replayed clearly in her mind. It was engraved in her eyelids, the moment Oliver, her person…betrayed her.

A tear escaped her although she didn't know why since she was angry not upset. She was glad for the distance between them, they couldn't see the tear. She didn't want them to under-estimate her anymore.

"It's not what it…looks like. Fel… you have to…" Oliver struggled with his words as he dragged his eyes away from the damming video. He wanted to speak to her face to face. He wanted to explain, to apologise; he needed to convince her that it was not real.

"Save it please, you can't tell me that it's a fake because I checked and it's very real. I even enhanced the image hoping these were some sort of Vegas show impersonators but no such luck…."

Diggle couldn't move - it hit him hard. He knew Felicity, he knew her heart and how much she cared for them and this ….she must feel incredibly betrayed.

Oliver shook his head. "No listen" he roared.

"NO Oliver, it's time for you to listen. Can you hear it?" she whispered the last few words as she pressed a code into her phone.

The sound of glass and twisted metal muffled by old bricks and new cement made them turn away from her and look at the Foundry's back entrance. Dust and smoke blew out through creeks and cracks. They turned around as they heard her mini drive away. She was still on the phone.

"Felicity what are you doing?" he roared.

"You don't get to say my name like that anymore. Now I know, and you know. That's a little bit funny isn't it?" and with that she hung up the phone. She cringed as she processed her own words. She wanted him to know she was no longer there for his amusement but worried she came off as slightly off kilter.

The one person who could pull her out of this decent was the one person who broke her trust, the person who led them right to her. Oliver had thrown her to the wolves without a second thought. She saw him do it and from that moment on she saw him do it every time she closed her eyes. That is why she didn't sleep.

Every single past insecurity plagued her, she had never doubted her team but she was naïve. She realised that now, how could someone so smart be so stupid? She scolded herself continuously. She was well aware that her IQ didn't assure her common sense but…it's not really where she failed. She had become so comfortable with Oliver and Digg. Her trust was so much that it had become the blind kind of trust, the kind that just was.

Isabel she had seen coming a mile away… but not him. Not Oliver. Her heart hurt, before that moment she didn't know that when your heart breaks there is actual physical pain. Another thing that was obvious and rational that she didn't expect.

She was through with being naïve and weak. Before the Arrow she may have not been as worldly as she was now but she had considered herself a strong independent woman who didn't need saving. He had reduced her to this, to this person who was afraid, who need protection, who was less than …the Sara's, Laurel's and other ass kicking women in his life.

He did it so brilliantly that she didn't see it; she stupidly thought there could be a reality where Sara could be her friend, where Oliver could love her. She thought their friendship was built on a foundation of mutual respect, admiration, loyalty and that he cared for her as much as she cared for him. She knew that the romantic feelings she harboured for him were not returned but she did allow herself to believe with all her being that he cared for her.

She was wrong. It hurt to be wrong. It was not her pride that hurt, although it had taken a considerable blow. It hurt to be wrong because for her, his friendship, their friendship was the most important relationship she had. He was her person even if she was not his. He was her person, not anymore. Oliver and Felicity were done.

There was nothing left of the foundry, no authorities called in. They couldn't risk exposing their identities. They were lucky that no one got hurt, she hadn't allowed them in and it as way after club hours. They were grateful for that, Oliver held on to that act of kindness within her current madness. Felicity Smoak was not the killing type.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days; they tried all they could to reach her. They went to her apartment first only to be greeted with a note on the door in Russian. It dared them to enter at their own risk. They knew after what she did to the foundry that it was not a light warning.

Day three and what was left of the team was gathered on top of the Canary's clock tower.

Oliver had received an email, a company wide email, from Isabel letting them know she was going to be away for two weeks. She said that any and all questions would be handled by Mr Queen himself. Oliver frowned at this, this is exactly the opposite of what he needed. He needed Felicity. He missed Felicity. It made him physically ill knowing that Felicity could think that he would hurt her in anyway. Nothing would stay down, he kept hydrated, food was the least of his worries. He needed to find a way to talk to her…to reason with her.

The lights over six block north and eight blocks south of the clock tower shut down with no warning. They stood in the darkness looking over the city. A moment after that the clock tower was infiltrated.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel Rochev was exactly what she seemed. Cold and calculating, her motives were purely selfish, she wanted Queen Consolidated and she will get Queen Consolidated by any means necessary.

She had no qualms about working with others as long as they served her purpose and they stayed out of her way. Mr Wilson wanted Oliver Queen and she wanted his company.

After over a year of trying every which way, she was ready to try another way, Oliver didn't deserve his father's company, she did.

Wilson guaranteed her a way; he gave a box with a pair of black gloves. The gloves had a beautiful gold fibre weaved on the palms and finger tips. She tried a glove on and asked dryly "Is this some kind of joke? Am I to pet him to death?" she wasn't amused.

Wilson let out a small chuckle "I have heard so many horrible things about you and yet all I see is a girl with humorously dry wit."

Isabel glared at him and pulled the glove off. "I don't need winter mittens Mr Wilson and I don't have time for games" her lips thinned out and her eyebrow rose.

He grinned "I have it on good authority that those gloves are the key to Oliver Queen's secrets. It is clear that Oliver Queen is still a mystery to you although after Russia you might feel you know him better than others. He is not what you thought he was. Perhaps a little clarity will give you the information you need to outsmart the college slacker? " Wilson teased her, he found her airs amusing.

The gloves themselves were nothing special but it turns out that the golden fibres were as close as anyone had come to replicate an Amazonian truth extractor, a golden lasso. A man known only as Amazo was able to replicate aspects of the lasso for his own twisted purposes. Unfortunately once a scientific advance is out there; it's usually available to the highest bidder.

There were even tales that Wayne Industries was trying to reverse engineer it. These were all things that were of interest to Wilson. He was a believer, others like Isabel might scoff and find these advances hard to believe but he was well aware that there are scientists out there able to do some 'Amazo' things.

He had her attention.

"Okay I am listening."

"You won't get two shots at this so I am going to have to insist you listen carefully"

Wilson was very specific with the use of the gloves. It would cost her nothing if she followed his instructions and by doing so he promised she would find exactly what she needed to bring his company to its knees.

"Questions have to be very specific; we want to know two things…"

After a brief demonstration of the gloves Isabel was feeling downright smug.

The end of the week was almost upon her and she was itching to strike.

The mission was clear. Find his weakness and exploit it, no physical harm was to come to Oliver as Wilson was to have that honour. There was history there that she was not aware of and frankly she didn't care, she didn't particular hate Oliver he was just in her way.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple of hours after Isabel's conversation with Oliver and his bodyguard - The bodyguard was not part of the plan but Wilson was pleased for the twist as it would work in his favour – Felicity was taken.

She couldn't remember how exactly but she found herself shackled to the centre of a white table. The table was in a white room and other than an empty chair there was nothing sharing the cold clinical space with her.

A man wearing a black suit and an ear piece walked in when she woke up. He placed a glass of water in front of her hands. She eyed it suspiciously and pushed it away.

"Where am I?"

"We will be asking the questions Ms Smoak." His stone face managed to blink assuring her he was human.

"Ms Smoak this is not the first time you have been questioned regarding The Arrow but this will be the first time you will give him up."

"I don't know what you mean?" she said gulping back the panic building in her throat.

After several similar questions the agent slammed the table and assured her this was her last opportunity.

"Why does everyone think I have something to do with this vigilante? Did my cape give me away? I would want a cape, although knowing my luck I would get sucked under an escalator or something." she laughed nervously and then pressed her lips together regretting her unchecked sarcasm.

The agent placed a tablet on the table and prepared to show her a video. "Can't wait to hear your next joke after you see this." he said arrogantly.

The video showed Oliver and Isabel having a conversation in her office. They talked business for a few moments, Oliver was clearly wearing his fake smile and Isabel seemed not to notice or care, she just kept talking.

Digg was standing behind Oliver.

Isabel walks out from behind her desk and then proceeds to sit on her desk right in front of Oliver. She slowly crosses her bony legs but Oliver keeps his eyes on her face.

Felicity rolled her eyes, obviously Isabel was trying on her flirty flirt with Oliver. "I don't think I need to see my bosses flirting …Agent?...it's gross like watching your mom and dad only he is not my dad and she is cold and dead inside so obviously nobody's mother."

The man in the black suit ignored her and nodded towards the screen asking her to keep watching.

It was then that her whole world fell apart.

Isabel slides her hand up Oliver's arm looking him seductively in the eye. She asks him a question that is completely off topic.

"If your only care in the world was to bring down Queen Consolidated, what would you do?"

Oliver frowned and she could see his jaw ticked as he thought about it. He seemed to shake his head a little and then answered her honestly. "Get rid of Felicity Smoak, she is the brains behind ….well me."

"Felicity?"

"How many people do you know who can hack into any computer any time anywhere? She is a genius. I know what you're up to before you think of it. High level prison systems to her are a yawn."

Digg stepped forward "Oliver?" he seemed to try and stop the conversation.

Isabel stood up and slid her hand to Oliver's back and then lifted her other hand to Diggs bicep.

"Mr Diggle…do you agree?" Digg tried to step back and she gripped him a little harder.

"Mr Diggle? Is Oliver being truthful? Do I need to get rid of Felicity Smoak?"

"Without Felicity, this company would have been yours months ago. She helps Oliver with everything." He said frowning.

Felicity stopped breathing and covered her mouth with her hand. "That's enough" she whispered to the Agent.

"Not quite" he said signally for her to be quiet.

The tape continued.

"One last question boys, this one is for a friend of mine he seems to think you can tell me The Arrows weakest link?"

"He doesn't have one." Oliver smiled.

"Everyone has a weakness" she pressed.

"Felicity Smoak" Oliver narrowed his eyes swallowing hard.

"He always has to protect Felicity" said Diggle.

The video ends with Oliver's phone ringing and Isabel's assistant entering the room interrupting their meeting. "Felicity can you meet us at the club once the conference is finished?"

The screen turns black and Felicity blinked back tears.

"Ms Smoak, you understand that hacking into federal agencies is an act of terrorism?"

Felicity shook her head and cried. "No, there has been a mistake, the tape is not real."

"It's real Ms Smoak, we triple checked. If I were you I would start co-operating, no one is coming for you, and as a terror suspect your rights are not our highest priority."

"Oliver will be here soon with a lawyer."

The man in black laughed. "He just gave you up sweetheart"

Felicity was moved to a higher security facility for a more intensive interrogation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thank you for all the comments, I really appreciate it. Remember it's always darkest before the dawn;)

Previously:

"It's real Ms Smoak, we triple checked. If I were you I would start co-operating, no one is coming for you, and as a terror suspect your rights are not our highest priority."

"Oliver will be here soon with a lawyer."

The man in black laughed. "He just gave you up sweetheart"

Felicity was moved to a higher security facility for a more intensive interrogation.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know who he is, he is just a voice on the other end of the line that sometimes has asked for tec advice…he is not very chatty."

"Ms Smoak we can go for another four hours if you like? Who is the Vigilante?"

"I don't know…please can I call Oliver?"

"Why would you call Mr Queen? He is the reason you are here."

Felicity shook her head. "The tape has been tampered with...when you let me go I will prove that. I am not some dangerous criminal hacker... geez…not dangerous at all. I can ramble on dangerously …I never know what comes out but I do know it's almost always going to be embarrassing" her nerves started getting the better of her so she took a deep breath. "…besides Digg… he would never do that to me."

A man in a black suit, there must have been a two for one sale as this was not the same man who first questioned her, received a message in his ear piece.

"I'll be right back" he said and left the room, locking it behind him.

Felicity closed her eyes and buried her face in her arms. She just wanted to get her hands on a computer and prove them wrong. She was positive that conversation had never taken place, she had been set up.

It's easy enough to manipulate video footage, easy enough for someone like her, it did look very real so whoever it was they were good. Felicity's mind worked on overtime, sifting through possible scenarios.

Maybe Isabel was aware of the whole operation and threatened to expose them and they needed someone to take the fall…nope they wouldn't give her up to that cold witch, no way, it made zero sense.

She noticed that Sara was ok with computers; nowhere near as good as she was but she could run a simple search. They probably wouldn't need her on any other field missions now that Sara was part of the team. She could wear a dress and other than fuel the tabloids with their Lance Vs Lance sister campaign it wouldn't raise any Arrow suspicion. Having Sara by his side might serve to continue Oliver's playboy persona. Or PR could spin it that he and Sara were always in love and this was Oliver finally getting the happy ending he deserved. He did once leave his demanding girlfriend and sail away into the sunset with carefree Sara. Felicity's mind was spinning.

She wondered about all the times Oliver and Digg had to save her, it would probably be a huge relief to them both not to have to consider the 'Felicity factor' when going out into the field. As the female version of Oliver Sara offered the team peace of mind, Felicity constantly worried them.

Felicity rubbed her eyes and shook her head; this is what they wanted. They wanted her to doubt herself and her team. She tried to push all those corrosive thoughts away; she was being ridiculous. She was valuable, surely she proved it often enough? Although… maybe her team still didn't fully understand her capabilities, which may lead them to think she was replaceable. No, even if she was replaceable…even if they didn't need her anymore Oliver and Digg would never do that to her. "Think logically, the truth is Oliver and Digg would die for you" she mumbled to herself. She stared at the wall, her arms crossed in front of her and repeated to herself - The video is the lie and vowed they would catch whoever produced it.

When the man opened the door Felicity tried to look behind him. She noticed that they seemed to be in some sort of warehouse, which didn't fit the surroundings of the room she was in. She needed to know more.

"So which of deadly acronyms am I in the presence of? FBI, CIA, A.R.G.U.S?" She followed his eyes waiting for a response. He said nothing and his face gave nothing away. Felicity narrowed her brows. Something was not right. "I noticed that I am not shackled to a table which I am grateful for by the way." She pressed on and even tried a smile.

He was having none of it and instead he pulled out his weapon and gestured to her to stand up and turn around, she obeyed slowly rising to her feet and turning around.

He pressed the gun to the base of her head and pushed her forward until she was flat against the wall. A small whimper escaped her mouth and her hands shot up spreading out against the white wall. Tears filled her eyes and she wanted to close them but couldn't.

The pressure against her skull released as he pulled his gun away. He was still standing close to her so she didn't dare move. Those mere moments of terror froze her limbs. When she heard something was being wheeled in behind her she was sure they were going to torture her. She didn't know if she could survive this, unable to run she forced her eyes shut and tried to hide away in her mind.

"Ms Smoak, the powers that 'be' have decided that you need a little convincing."

'Convincing' oh God that's code for 'torture' she thought, she started to feel a cold chill as fear materialized into more tears that streamed unapologetically down her face.

"SMOAK. Turn around and get to work" he shouted.

"Wha..?"

She turned to find a metal desk on wheels; it had a laptop and a larger screen, keyboard and a flash drive. She realised she had stopped breathing moments ago, as she walked towards the desk she wiped away her tears and removed the elastic band that was loosely holding back her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair and tightly tied it back up.

She felt a little more composed and after looking back at the man she got to work. This was her way out of here. This would prove the video was a fake and that would clear her and she would be free. Her shaky fingers flew across the keyboard desperate to end this nightmare.

Felicity felt …nothing. She didn't have time to process her findings. It all happened quickly, one minute the lights went off. She was lifted off the chair and slammed against the wall, the impact shooting pain through her shoulder.

"Don't move" the suit yelled. She couldn't see much through the darkness and fear but she could hear gun fire and what sounded like the familiar swooshing of arrows.

The next thing she knew someone grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room, the lights flickered back on and she could see they were running out of what seemed to be an old sewing factory. She didn't understand what was happening. It wasn't the suit, it wasn't Oliver or Digg it was a woman wearing head to toe black. When her dark hair flicked back and she got a clear view of her, Felicity halted in her tracks and tried to get away. The last time she saw The Huntress she had muzzled Felicity and tied up for hours. Could this day get any worse?

"Felicity, like it or not I am your only way out of here. Oliver is not coming for you."

Felicity looked at her and looked back for half a second trying to decide which was the greater of the two evils but before she could think Helena yelled at her "Move it or I will shoot you myself"

Felicity legs moved, but she couldn't feel them, she was afraid she might fall but kept going. They exited the warehouse and the cold night's air smacked her across the face. The sound of blood pumping in her ears let her know she was alive and not yet hit by the flying bullets aimed at her. She just wanted to run and not ever stop. At one point Helena pushed her behind a car and then dragged her back up again after firing a few arrows at the men who relentlessly chased them. Was this to be her life now?

They found their way to a car Helena had parked on the back street of the local bar. Helena looked around before getting in the car and taking her mask off. She pulled her hair up in a bun and slipped a pair of glasses on that she kept in the glove box.

She gave Felicity a baseball cap and told her to take off her glasses.

"I can't see without them." she said in between gulps of air.

Helena asked her again for the glasses. Felicity took them off and she put them in glove box.

They drove for a few minutes; Helena was made sure they weren't being followed.

"Are you hurt?" Helena asked her, glancing over as she drove.

"Um no, I don't think so."

"Good." She replied coldly.

"What do you want?"

"I need your hacking skills. I was going to ask politely when you were taken."

"Well I politely decline; please drop me off at home."

Helena laughed "You are going to help me Felicity."

"Or let me guess you are going to kill me or threaten to expose Oliver? Not sure I care right now."

Helena smiled. "I saw the video; it was only a matter of time before you met the real Oliver. He uses people and then lets them go when he is done."

Felicity just looked out the window. Her heart was broken. The video was real. Oliver and Digg had given her up. Reality was that The Arrow wasn't there to save her because the Arrow had thrown her to the wolves.

Felicity knew enough of Isabel's cruel nature to know she wouldn't keep that information to herself; she probably broadcasted it knowing Felicity would be hunted and would have to leave town. It was out there now, Felicity was a hacker and she was connected to The Arrow. Those that didn't want to exploit her skills for evil were going to want to use her as bait.

"I just can't understand it? What did I do?" Felicity whispered, she didn't expect a response from Helena but she got one.

"You have one hell of a brain on you Felicity but the heart is traitorous. You fell for him and that distracted you from seeing the truth. I was surprised you were still by his side after he handed you to me last time."

"He did not hand me over to you, he rescued me."

"Really? Jesus for someone so smart…Think about it. I didn't know you existed until Oliver said your name; he practically introduced us after you said you were itching to hack the FBI database. Why would he say your name if he intended to protect you? Do you really believe someone like The Arrow is that careless? It took me a quick google search and voilà I found you."

Felicity recalled the conversation they had at the foundry when she had walked in on Oliver, Digg and Helena. Oliver had yelled out her name, he told her to go away that it didn't concern her. She hadn't thought anything malicious of it; but why did he say her name in front of The Huntress AKA as his psycho ex-girlfriend?

"I don't doubt he cared for you at some point, but in Oliver's eyes we all have a used by date. Unless you are his family of course…in which case you can partake in the murder of hundreds of people and he will still stand by you."

Moira's words whispered in Felicity's ears as it dawned on her that perhaps he needed to push her away because he couldn't look at her anymore. 'He will hate you too' Moira had said. He promised he wouldn't leave her, he said she was more than just an employee that she was his partner but he had lied to her. Helena pulled her out of her thoughts.

"If he cared about you, he would never put you in this much danger. Everyone will be after you for information on the Vigilante but also for your highly valuable skills. You can either be the victim that gets kidnapped and tortured or you can profit from this rather brutal advertisement. I'd be more than happy to serve his ass on a silver platter for you once you do one little job for me." And with that Helena gave Felicity a flash drive.

"What's this?"

"This is what they had you working on. Consider it a sign of good faith. One job and you are free to go with the flash drive."

Felicity frowned and took the USB stick. Anger started to seep in as she held the drive in her hand. She was only ever a good friend to him; she had given him everything to help with his cause.

Team Arrow was sham, they were never a team. He never saw her as his partner, he never saw her at all. Felicity didn't sleep a wink that night. She watched the tape over and over and over. She memorised every word, every movement, smile and frown, every little exchange. Something bothered her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Perhaps it was just too painful to believe, the truth hurt.

Tomorrow she would earn her freedom from Helena. Then it was time to stop playing the fool and deal with her so called Team.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

She watched the tape over and over and over. She memorised every word, every movement, smile and frown, every little exchange. Something bothered her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Perhaps it was just too painful to believe, the truth hurt.

Tomorrow she would earn her freedom from Helena. Then it was time to stop playing the fool and deal with her so called Team.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

'Mysteries are meant to be solved' thought Felicity, "And Curiosity Killed the Cat.." she said.

"What?" Helena ask her through her ear piece.

"Nothing, sorry, I was…talking to myself." Felicity answered

"Can you tell yourself to shut up and get back to work; the guards will be back any minute"

Felicity didn't answer; she nodded and continued twisting the wires together quietly.

Her mind kept drifting to Oliver, how she could be so wrong about him baffled her. She remembered when they first met. He was so unexpected, 'I spilt coffee on my laptop' he said to explain the bullet hole damage. She smiled recalling his smile when he realised she wasn't buying his story. Her lips thinned out erasing the upward curve as she reminded herself that as charming as he was that was her early warning signal and she had ignored it. Not only ignored it but joined him with her eyes wide open.

"We have three minutes Felicity" Helena interrupted her thoughts.

"I might need four." Her fingers worked on autopilot, she almost didn't have to think. Computers made sense, unlike Oliver. Oliver was a mystery.

How ironic, the most dangerous man in the city was the same man that had made her feel safe and gave her life purpose. He made her feel things, deeply, that she had to ignore because there was no point to them and now she was forced to feel this new emotion towards him. Anger, every time she replayed the video in her mind, she got angry. What it should have done is do away with the part of her heart that she had unwittingly reserved for Oliver. Instead of anger overriding her system it just added to it and screwed with her wiring. It found its way inside her but didn't release her from everything else she felt for him.

"Felicity I am coming to get you now." Helena's voice whispered through the comms.

"Okay, it's done" Said Felicity, frowning. It was unsettling to hear someone other than her two partners during a mission.

She had completed her part in Helena's mission. She had helped her gain control of the security system of the facility her father was being held in. She didn't make it any easier than instructed; Helena still had a lot of work to do if she wanted to get to him. Felicity couldn't rewire the armed guards but it gave Helena enough information to form a plan. A plan Felicity wanted no part in. She had earned her freedom and now she hoped Helena would keep her end of the bargain.

"I did what you wanted, can I go home?" Felicity adjusted her glasses and crossed her arms.

Helena leaned against the table and took off her mask. "Knowing Oliver he will be there waiting for you, he hasn't heard from you in two days."

"I don't doubt he will be wondering where I am, he is probably angry that I haven't checked in." she shrugged. A couple of days ago she would have presumed Oliver was concerned for her, now she couldn't help but accept he was at most slightly inconvenienced by her absence.

Helena bit down on her glove freeing her hand, after removing the other she studied Felicity for a second and out of curiosity asked "I thought you would have responded to at least one of those messages" she waved at Felicity's phone. It had been buzzing since it was switched on.

"No, I…No."

"Don't tell me you have a life outside of Oliver Queen?" she laughed.

Felicity glared at her and shook her head. She didn't feel the need to let Helena know anything more than the necessary. She didn't trust her and regardless of what her current standing was with Oliver she didn't, in her core, agree with Helena's bloody methods of revenging her fiancé. She knew Helena was merely curious but her messages to Isabel Rochev were none of her business.

"I am heading home." Felicity said squaring her shoulders. "You said I could I go."

Helena smiled and nodded her release. "A piece of advice…if you don't need to go home. Don't. It will be the first place they look."

Felicity was exhausted, she needed sleep. She went home and in under an hour she left her apartment carrying an overnight bag and a file box containing every personal photo, memorabilia from her past and anything else that might be used to track her down. She checked into a nearby hotel, she used cash and kept her head down away from surveillance cameras. Tomorrow she was going to let Oliver and John know that she knew what they had done. That she knew that everything they built under the cover of Verdant was a lie.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel Rochev received a tip of a pending buy out of QC. It implied that there had been several meetings held that she was not privy to. The text message provided the location and time of the next meeting.

That night before heading home Isabel instructed her driver to divert from the road home. When she arrived she took a moment to look up at the apartment block that Ms Smoak called home.

Felicity had not been seen since the conference. Isabel knew that because she was well aware that she was tied up or otherwise occupied being interviewed by curious men, with curious toys that could make even the tongueless speak.

She wanted to leave Felicity a message; just a little note to make sure she didn't think she could ever come back.

In the car Isabel tilted her head against the glass so she could see Felicity's apartment as they drove away. Her triumphant smile was a pretty contrast against her cold eyes. Nothing was going to get in her way, certainly not little Miss Smoak, not anymore.

Tomorrow night Isabel would handle this buy out. 'Who would have that kind of money?' She wondered. The list of possibilities could be counted on one hand. Regardless she looked forward to the look on their faces when she interrupts their meeting tomorrow. 'Who the hell did they think they were messing with?'


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

(Chapter 1) The sound of glass and twisted metal muffled by old bricks and new cement made them turn away from her and look at the Foundry's back entrance. Dust and smoke blew out through creeks and cracks. They turned around as they heard her mini drive away. She was still on the phone.

"Felicity what are you doing?" he roared.

"You don't get to say my name like that anymore. Now I know, and you know. That's a little bit funny isn't it?" and with that she hung up the phone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just walked through the remains of the lair in silence. There were only a handful of salvageable items. Equipment, arrows, computer systems, those things only equated to a monetary loss, replaceable damage. The significance of the destruction they saw between those four walls outweighed the financial loss; the loss of Felicity Smoak was immeasurable.

A huff had covered Verdant's floors in dust and a trail of footprints lead to the bar where Digg poured Oliver a shot of Vodka.

Digg leaned on the counter staring at the grimy floor and shook his head. "We have to find her Oliver"

Oliver closed his eyes tightly, willing away an image his mind seemed to have on loop. "I…I can't shake the look on her face." Oliver fought the salty water that threatened to well in his eyes. He couldn't understand how Felicity could believe he would ever hurt her… but how could she not, it had happened. Isabel had orchestrated all this, Isabel, the very person he unintentionally hurt her with not long ago in Russia. He couldn't possibly feel worse if he tried.

Digg cringed he could also see her wounded eyes when he closed his. "Felicity saw us give her up. She is hurt and angry and probably a little scared. We need to find Isabel, whatever she has planned… I get the feeling that getting rid of her competition is not her entire plan, I am sure destroying you is her end game."

"Right now I need to find Felicity she could be in real danger. Everything we have been trying to protect her from has happened…I failed; Isabel would have spread the word to get rid of Felicity. They will hunt her down." Oliver clenched his fist by his side in a tight ball it mirrored the tightness he felt around his chest.

Digg put his hand on Oliver's shoulder offering some unspoken sympathy.

Oliver took his phone out and sent a 911 text to Sara and Roy. Half an hour hadn't passed before they were both there, confused by the turn of events.

"Felicity did this?" asked Roy as he looked over the wreckage.

Digg nodded gravely crossing his arms.

Sara eyes teemed with concern as she watched the video. "I'd be pretty pissed too if I was on the receiving end. How did Isabel do this?"

"We don't know, we didn't have the footage before…. just the shared recollection of it happening. It didn't seem real." Said Oliver

"We looked into truth serum's, hypnosis, and suggestive power of persuasion but so far haven't been able to work it out." Said Digg.

"We need Felicity, research, finding things, that's her world" said Oliver slamming his hand on the bar.

"Up until a couple of hours ago we hadn't heard from her since that phone call you saw on the video. After the conference there was a message left at the switchboard saying she had a family emergency advising Oliver that she would be away a few days."

"That doesn't make sense, why would Felicity leave you a message at the switchboard?" asked Sara.

"Probably to avoid you, you did just give her up" said Roy.

With a scowl across his face Oliver lifted his finger to correct Roy but was cut off by Diggle.

"We tried calling but she didn't answer her phone, she wasn't home and then today she finally got in touch." Said Digg pointing to the entry of the Lair.

"Why are we just hearing about this now? Oliver if she was taken she might have been…interrogated. That and seeing this video, you and I are used to the mind games but she has never been through anything like that." Said Sara

"You just got back; I was not going to call you while you were on your first Lance family vacation in six years, Digg and I had this. Felicity blowing the foundry up was not something we expected" Oliver raised his voice in frustration.

Running his hands through his hair Oliver muttered "I just need to talk to her."

"Am I the only one who can't believe Felicity capable of doing this? She is an EA….and I know she is good with computers but she is more likely to accidently give you a paper cut than …do this?" asked Roy

"Felicity is not just good with computers she used to build them as a child. She surprises us every day with the things she can do. Underestimating her ….that would be a mistake." Said Digg

"Ah yeah she did nearly killed the Clock King with his own cell phone" said Sara

Oliver raised his head and looked at Sara and Roy. "Felicity is also the most caring, fundamentally good person I know, she is not…she the kind of person that if you're lucky enough to…" Oliver couldn't speak. The thought of losing Felicity was not something he was prepared to entertain. "She is not the enemy. She is family." Sharpening his eyes he changed his stance and became The Arrow to deliver his last sentence. "So help me I will put an arrow through anyone who tries to hurt her. Anyone! Is that clear?"

Sara, Roy and Digg exchanged looks; they understood that Felicity was important to Oliver. She was important to them too.

"Oliver I know that she is not the enemy, no one here thinks that. We care about her too….but keep in mind, women, we don't fight with rules. Our instinct is to use everything we've got to defend or protect. What you and Digg said….that would have killed her. She is angry, wounded and then she is Felicity which makes her extremely capable. I am just saying we take every precaution."

"I want you and Roy to find Isabel. If she didn't have Felicity she sure as hell knows who did and whatever they did to her, they are not getting away with it. We need to know who else knows about Felicity's connection to the Arrow. Digg and I will get in touch with Detective Lance and see if he can reach her."

"Shouldn't I call my father?" offered Sara

"No, I need you on Isabel, if I go after her, she won't live through the conversation." Oliver gritted his teeth.

Sara and Roy left the foundry to find Isabel.

 

The Arrow met detective Lance on a roof top at the edge of the glades.

"Felicity is missing? I will see what I can find out. I just got back in town." Lance's concern for Felicity was apparent; he had a soft spot for the brave IT girl. He knew she was one of the few people that really knew his daughter; he had learned to trust Felicity.

"Detective, can you try and contact her?"

"It's officer now, I am sure she only has one cell phone and I am certain you are smart enough to try and call her before coming to me, so what am I missing?"

"Someone has gone to great lengths to expose her connection to me and made it look like she was betrayed by people she trusts. I need to find her, she is not safe."

"Smoak is smart, we might only find her if she wants to be found." Said Lance

"I know" said Arrow. "Can you try calling her… please?" He asked again.

Lance called Felicity's cell phone. She answered straight away.

"Felicity?"

"Detective, I mean Officer, sorry I keep forgetting."

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes. Please tell him and The Canery not to bother with Isabel, I am dealing with her." Felicity's voice was cool and calm.

"He is right here; do you want to tell him yourself?" Lance asked.

"I know he is. I know exactly where you are but no I don't need to speak to him."

"Felicity, I am not entirely sure what the situation is but when I work a case I don't just go by facts alone. Evidence can be corrupted. Factor in your gut"

Felicity didn't answer, she couldn't. She ended the call and buried her face in her crossed arms.

Lance turned to the Arrow. "She didn't want to talk to you."

The Arrow lowered his head and his shoulders dropped a little. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know" Lance answered honestly.

With that the Arrow leaped off the roof and swung into the dark.

Once Oliver was clear of Lance he sent out a message to the Team.

Lance made contact with Felicity. She is going after Isabel. Call me if you find her but DO NOT APPROACH. 

They all got the message. Felicity being Felicity also got the message.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yesterday Felicity anonymously tipped Isabel off to a supposed 'take over' meeting; it was to take place tonight. Isabel assumed she was going to walk in on a bunch of suits daring to play at her level. She was wrong. Instead she found herself confined in a two by three elevator that will undoubtedly seem to shrink with each passing hour. There was no phone reception so her cell was useless.

She suspected foul play when she found the emergency phone had been ripped out so there was no way to call for help. She tried prying the door open but she couldn't get them to budge.

She climbed on the side handrails in an attempt to open the service hatch on the roof. She only managed to hurt her leg as one of the rails fell off, the screw tearing her flesh open knee to ankle. When she finally managed to get up on the rails again and reach the service hatch she discovered it had been locked shut, or welded, she couldn't tell. She screamed in frustration and although she would deny it, fear was creeping towards her.

Felicity fingers flew across her keyboard, she had hacked into Isabel's cell phone earlier to track her. She also wanted to hear her outgoing voice message.

"Hello?' said a voice through the elevator speaker.

Isabel stood up and looked at the ceiling confused "Hello?" she answered.

"You can go home, I will find my own way home later." said the voice.

Isabel frowned, her mouth had fallen open. The voice was her own, had she gone mad?

"Very well ma'am" she heard her driver answer.

"No Joseph, that wasn't me… help please!" Isabel shouted.

"He can't hear you." Said the voice "No one can hear you.".

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

2am.

"We looked into truth serum's, hypnosis, and suggestive power of persuasion but so far haven't been able to work it out." 

[Enter Search parameters]: Truth, lie, questions, obedience, compel, confessions, technology, science, Rochev, sodium pentothal, chemicals, defence department.

Felicity pushes her glasses up and leans in closer to the screen.

"The Lasso of Truth?"


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

2am.

"We looked into truth serum's, hypnosis, and suggestive power of persuasion but so far haven't been able to work it out." 

[Enter Search parameters]: Truth, lie, questions, obedience, compel, confessions, technology, science, Rochev, sodium pentothal, chemicals, defence department.

Felicity pushes her glasses up and leans in closer to the screen.

"The Lasso of Truth?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:30am

Felicity didn't sleep, she ran search after search after search. She was like a cat that discovered the beginning of a string; she was going to pull on it until this mystery unravelled. She had been at it for over two hours. The Lasso of Truth, those four words represented hope, and it scared her, she didn't want to think about it too much or say the words out loud. Her fear was that the hope that had materialized when she read 'The Lasso of Truth' would disintegrate and turn to dust. Instead her fingers tapped and skimmed over every key on her key board starved and desperate to be proved wrong, to end this nightmare.

Her eyelids felt heavy, she felt her head drop and realised she was falling asleep. She looked at the alarm clock by her hotel room bed it was half past four and she had to ask herself was she desperate enough to believe Oliver was tied up with an invisible lasso because she couldn't see any sign of a lasso on Isabel. She shook her head and pushed away the keyboard in frustration.

As she laid her head on the pillow she mumbled to herself "Think Felicity Think" but before she could form a rational thought sleep pulled her into yet another shadowy dream.

4.50 am

Felicity's leg slammed on the bed and she startled awake. A few minutes sleep was all she managed before she would start to fight her way out of a nightmare. She always woke up as her body fell 200 meters hitting the pavement. Gasping for air she held her heart and stood up.

In the bathroom she leaned into the mirror depressed to find dark circles formed under her eyes. She splashed cold water on her face and looked down at her hands noticing the black mascara streaks. As she rinsed the soapy water from her hands she stopped cold and stared at them vacantly. Hands….two thoughts came to mind. Helena's teeth pulling her gloves off as soon as they had arrived back safely and the other was about the video. Why was Isabel wearing gloves? She noticed it the first time but quickly dismissed it as she had more important questions that needed answering like why her team was betraying her.

She played the video for the umpteenth time. She watched as Isabel slid her hands over Oliver, her eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip on Digg. Felicity paused the video and shook her head; they just looked like normal gloves. Perhaps they were soaked in some sort of truth serum? She looked through test results because she knew that the first thing Oliver and Digg would do was take a blood test if they thought they were compromised. They did, she found it. Her stomach revolted as it looked like perhaps they were not in control when they confessed. Then she breathed out as the results were clear. They were not drugged; there were no traces of anything abnormal in their system.

She cupped her eyes with the palms of her hands and applied pressure trying to relieve the pain she felt. Her eyes blurred for a moment and once the world adjusted she switched on the monitor and watched Isabel curled in the corner of the elevator.

She noticed the cut on her leg seemed to have stopped bleeding, it didn't look deep, Felicity was glad for that. Not because she cared about Isabel but because she didn't want to have to let her out so soon. She had questions.

"Isabel" Isabel's voice came through the speaker.

She opened her eyes looked around and then closed them again.

"Isabel" said the voice again.

"What do you want?" she said quietly.

"I want to play a game." said the voice.

"I don't play games"

The elevator started to move. It went all the way up and stopped.

Isabel stood up "What do you want" she snarled.

Felicity smiled. "I want to play a game."

"What kind of game?"

Felicity bit her lip and took her finger off the speaker as she thought about what to call it. 'Truth or dare?'… 'Tell me the truth or I will never let you out?' …too long. It had to sound terrifying not fun. She rolled her eyes at herself, shook her head and pressed the speaker button again.

"Truth or die" said the voice.

Isabel frowned and held on to the rails.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything" said the voice.

Isabel laughed.

Felicity pressed the button and the brakes released from the lift, Isabel slid up off her feet as her stomach made its way to her throat. Felicity pressed the button again and the brakes stopped the Elevator cart abruptly slamming Isabel to the ground.

"Ah" she yelled holding her leg.

The elevator started again and slowly made its way to the top floor.

"Truth or die Isabel, which one will it be?" said the voice.

Isabel stood up again and held on to the rails. "Truth"

"Who do you work for?"

"Stellmoor International, I am vice president of Acquisitions"

Felicity presses the button and the lift descends several floors before it stops again.

"Ah it's the truth, please." yelled Isabel before dry heaving in one corner of the lift.

"That is your day job. Who do you work for and don't lie to me Rochev, I despise being lied to." said the voice.

"I…" Isabel shook her head. She didn't know how to respond, what did the voice want to hear?

Felicity brows were tightly gathered; she recalled what Lance had told her about working cases. He said to listen to her gut. She looked over at the other monitor where the frozen image of Isabel, Digg and Oliver remained on the screen. She looked closely and bit her lips so hard a drop of blood appeared. She hit the speaker button again.

"Isabel, this is your last chance. If you answer this incorrectly I will release the carriage and walk away. You on the other hand will be very much dead. Do you understand?"

"Yes" said Isabel defeated.

"Keep in mind I know about the gloves…" Felicity cringed hoping her gut was right and she didn't sound completely insane. "Who do you work for?"

"I don't know him... well; all I know is his name is Mr Wilson"

"Slade" said the voice.

"I don't know his first name, he wears an eye patch..." said Isabel, gesturing with her fingers "Australian I think or…maybe from New Zealand?"

Felicity nodded "Slade Wilson, he gave you the gloves?"

"Yes, he wants Oliver Queen, I don't know why. I didn't ask, I just want what's rightfully mine."

"Rightfully yours Miss Rochev, are you a Queen?"

Isabel laughed bitterly. "I am someone Robert would have been proud of, I worked my ass off to get my hands on Queen Consolidated, and no one works harder than me. Oliver Queen doesn't deserve it, need it or even want it. I do!"

"Maybe but it's rightfully his." said the voice before hitting the button once more, she heard Isabel scream as she and cart dropped to the second floor and Felicity stopped. She watched as Isabel cried out of fear.

"It's the truth, it's the truth…stop please."

Felicity switched off the monitor and turned to the video, the gloves were so obvious now. She had thought it strange when she first saw the video but thought perhaps Isabel had just walked into the office and just forgot to take them off. She was so quick to dismiss the gloves, so quick to doubt herself. She made herself sick; vile rose in the back of her throat she felt her blood pressure drop and ran to the bathroom making it just in time. She rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth and once she pat dried her face she went back to the computer.

Two key stokes later she could hear Oliver's voice. He was angry with Sara and Roy.

"Why did you do that? This is Felicity, not some criminal" he roared.

"You are not thinking clearly"

"My judgement is just fine; you on the other hand have just made it a hundred times harder to get her back. Why would you do that to me?" he yelled


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:  
“Why did you do that? This is Felicity, not some criminal” he roared.  
“You are not thinking clearly”  
“My judgement is just fine; you on the other hand have just made it a hundred times harder to get her back. Why would you do that to me?” he yelled

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Ollie she blew up your place.” 

Roy stepped back quietly. He wasn’t about to take sides and although he could understand why Sara felt the need to tell her father that Felicity had blown up the Arrow cave, they were talking about Felicity. Felicity Smoak not some Villain or petty criminal, she was angry and probably scared, two things Roy understood better than anyone.

“Our place, the lair was as much hers as it was mine and Diggs” he shouted back. 

Sara didn’t say anything but those words stung a little and for the first time she felt like she had stepped over an invisible line. 

Oliver saw the flicker of hurt reflected in Sara’s eyes and only then it registered that she was just trying to protect him. “She wouldn’t hurt me Sara; she made sure we didn’t go inside.” Oliver’s voice softened as he sat down defeated. 

“Lance was our only link to her and now he thinks she is a dangerous criminal who blows things up.” Digg rubbed his face in frustration. 

“There is no trace of Isabel and we ran into Dad, if it were anyone else you would have done the same thing. He is an extra set of eyes, I don’t see the problem.” She said.

Oliver shot a look at her. It wasn’t anyone else, it was Felicity. She now not only had criminals and government agencies after her but also the Starling City police force. 

“Ollie” said Sara reaching out to him as he remained silent. He stood up and moved away from her before she could touch him. 

His shoulders were slightly slouched and his head dropped a little. “You really don’t see what you have done do you? Felicity is out in the cold Sara, with no anchor to pull her in or life boat to pull her out.” He said keeping his back to her before he walked away. 

“What’s Lance’s next move?” Digg asked Sara grabbing her arm without thinking.

Sara stared Digg down with a threatening look and ripped her arm from his grasp. “His job” she answered before following Oliver outside.

Digg closed his eyes for a moment trying to reel himself in, he didn’t blame Sara. The situation and the lack of control they had over it had him on edge.

Roy approached Digg “He can’t do a lot without knowing the location of the blast. He is going to try and track her down through one of his tech head friends in the bureau.”

Digg shook his head. 

“Try and see it from Lance’s point of view. If Felicity is so angry she would hurt Oliver and she knows about Sara, Sara is in danger. She might be a trained assassin but he doesn’t see that he just sees his little girl.” explained Roy.

“I get that Roy but now there is another target on a girl who won’t hurt anyone, especially not Oliver even if he… God even if he held a gun to her head.” Digg said grabbing his jacket and walking away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver headed to Queen Consolidated, on the way the Arrow called Quinten. 

“Detective” 

“Have you found Smoak?” asked Lance

“Felicity is not a threat. I need you to back down.”

“I say the explosion in your cave proves she is a threat.”

‘It’s… not a cave. This…this is between me and Felicity. We don’t need your involvement.”

“You involved me when Sara got involved.”

“Isabel Rochev is who you should be looking for.”

“Sara said you can’t find her… thinks Felicity has her” asked Lance

With irritation ringing in his tone The Arrow warned Lance “I will protect Felicity.” 

Lance understood how important Felicity was to him but he was not about to lose his daughter twice “and I will protect my family” he said in a stronger tone. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity shut her eyes tight and tried not to let the panic that surrounded her in; the words she heard danced around her taunting and prodding trying to get in. 

She had lost Lance’s trust; she was no longer the helpful IT girl. Now she was the crazy IT girl / bomber. If she were to scrap together the appearance of a silver lining it would be that she was spared the disappointment in his eyes, their eyes. 

It was her own fault and as tempted as she was to call and explain herself she knew that Lance had his buddy searching for her, she couldn’t risk being taken in, not when there was so much work to do. 

She listened in on Oliver, taking refuge in hearing his voice, even when he wasn’t saying anything she felt less alone. She sat there for what felt like hours thinking, breathing. 

When she heard the sound of glass shatter she couldn’t get her fingers to work fast enough, she tracked Oliver’s location. He was in his Office, sitting at his desk with his face buried in his hands. 

‘Thank God’ she thought as she watched him through his webcam, there was half an empty glass smashed near his elbow. After a beat he stood up kicking back his chair and moved away from the camera. He returned with a small dust pan and cleaned it up. He looked worn and dejected, she couldn’t look any longer, not without letting it all in. 

When she blew up the lair it had sent a powerful message; from that point forward she knew words were never going to be enough. She needed to show them, prove to them that she wasn’t a monster. 

The facts, she needed to stop feeling and focus on the facts. The facts were that Slade Wilson was behind all this. She was not going to make the mistake of underestimating him or his hate for Oliver. He was clever enough to turn her against them using science, science they had no idea was even out there. He was obviously focused, calculating and patient. He did his homework. With her eyes now open she could see that Slade knew what Oliver would answer before he sent Isabel in there to ask the questions. Slade was probably counting on Felicity’s reaction. 

He must have had the team under surveillance for quite some time. Learning everything about them, studying and stalking his prey like the predator he had become. 

The thought of being watched, having no privacy, her life being on show sent chills down her spine. What he probably didn’t count on was Felicity taking Isabel; she surprised herself in more ways than one over the last few days. The rage and hurt did blind her; the things she had witnessed over the past year had altered her. Everything in our lives that touches us changes us, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse. It’s the risk we take when we invite new people in. 

Chewing on her pen for a while Felicity thought through her next move. She backed up her phone and then powered it down before drowning it in a bowl of water. Then she went through her whole system and put in extra precautions, if anyone was going to try and locate her, she wanted them convinced that she had left the country. 

Oliver and the team were compromised. If she could turn their cell phones into listening devices so could anyone else with the mind to do so. She had to do this on her own. 

Felicity didn’t have a lot of time. She knew that sooner or later she would have to do something about Isabel. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It had been three days since Isabel’s had any water, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, her limbs felt heavy as exhaustion set in. Felicity took the opportunity to enable her cell service, hack her phone and back it up to a cloud. Isabel slept through the whole process. 

Felicity knew that after three days people were going to start noticing Isabel’s absence. The company couldn’t take another high tier instability scare so she planned to send out an email letting everyone know Isabel was going to be away for a while.

First she had some work to do for Isabel. Her accounts needed to be drained, her shares of QC needed to be sold, her new criminal history loaded to every government database…her psychotic break history documented at The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum.

After tonight she would release her to the life she deserved. Felicity couldn’t kill her but she could live with her being locked up in an Asylum. She would be fed and sheltered, her delusions of grandeur addressed and she would be locked away unable to come after Oliver or anyone else again. 

Slade… he was not going to be so easy to defeat. Not by a lowly IT Genius. He was the definition of a modern day warrior, a tactician and to top it off, thanks to the Mirakuru running through his veins, he had super human strength. 

She wished Barry was awake. He might be able to help her find a way to neutralize the Mirakuru, but he wasn’t, so he couldn’t, and she just had to find another way. 

Once she made her plan it was a matter of setting it all up. She needed Team Arrow in the Clock Tower.


	8. Chapter 8

"Looks like Isabel has gone out of town" Oliver announced to the team after reading a message she sent out. He sighed deeply; this was the last thing he needed.

"At least we know Felicity doesn't have her." said Roy entering the Canary's old hide out. Absentmindedly he rubbed his head recalling the last time he was there. "Is this our new place?" asked Roy "Is this why you wanted to meet here?"

"I don't know why we are here…Sara?" asked Oliver.

"I was with Laurel when I got a message from you?" she said crossing her arms, walking towards him.

Digg raised his hands pleading innocent "Don't look at me. I came with him."

As the realisation that somebody wanted them all there hit them, the lights over six blocks north and eight blocks south of the clock tower shut down with no warning. They stood in the darkness looking over the city.

"Ollie?" whispered Sara into the dark.

Oliver's instinct took over, he stepped back until he felt the cold wall press against his back. They all followed suit one by one, eyes wide open, struggling to adjust to the sudden darkness that befell them.

The threat of danger made Sara's world slow right down until everything became a fluid dance. She learned to control her breathing, to concentrate on her surroundings, every noise, scent, movement an edge on her opponent, a clue.

Roy on the other hand was more a get out alive ask questions later kind of guy, he was ready to beat the shit out of anything that moved, the Mirikuru made it almost impossible react differently.

"The whole grid is out." Said Digg cautiously looking beyond the clock face, he needed eyes on the threat. His eyes darted and his ears strained to hear what was coming, he was ready to protect his team from anyone…just not Felicity, the thought ran through his head in a flash but it never formed a question. If she was behind this he would have to find a way to protect her from herself.

"Felicity?" Roy asked what everyone was thinking.

Digg shook his head.

Faint noises coming from downstairs had Oliver's attention. He stepped forward towards the bow and arrows Sara had under her makeshift table. As the moonlight hit his face he heard a soft gasp in his ear followed by Felicity's voice. The sound of her voice so close momentarily glued his feet to the ground.

"Oliver, don't speak, they can hear you, get back against the wall." her voice was calm. Oliver's frown carried a million questions but those questions didn't stop him from swiftly following her instructions.

"Q&A later ok." Felicity assured him. Oliver lips twitched upwards for a split second as he recognised how well she knew him. Without hesitation he nodded because he knew her just as well, well enough to trust her with his life, even if she had given him every reason not to. Oliver signalled to Digg, Sara and Roy to remain in place and wait for his signal to move.

Digg glared at Oliver, not liking their exit options and still unsure of what or who they were up against.

The noise grew louder as the threat grew closer. Marble stairs leading up the clock towers reverberated as they carried the full weight of what sounded like an army approaching.

Adrenaline flushed their bodies as they watched the door bulk, slowly being beaten down. Sara pushed off the wall towards the window looking for a way out but Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No" he growled.

"What are you doing? We got to get out of here" she said

"No, just wait, trust me" he said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The triad devised a plan to obtain the Amazonian truth extractor. The Canary reportedly stole it from the man known only as Death Stroke.

China White was a business woman and it was her business to know everything that happened in Starling City.

She had heard reports of Death Stroke, another madman behind a mask seeking revenge. The Canary worked with The Arrow which provided China with enough incentive to strongly dislike her.

She would not let the Arrow leave with such a valuable object. The chump would only hand it over to the authorities. He never saw the dollar value in anything, the do-good-er types never did.

The triad's saw this job as an opportunity. They would not only obtain the extractor but also capture The Arrow or Mr Diggle, either or, it didn't matter, preferably alive. They were the only known leverage to gain another high value item currently on every crims wish list, Ms Smoak. It was no secret Smoak wanted revenge over her team; China was in the business of getting people what they wanted.

Their intel led them to the clock tower, China White led thirteen of the Triads best men, she knew what she was up against.

Not long after closing hours they took out the guards downstairs and replaced them with two of their own. They entered the elevator but it only carried them to the nineteenth floor when the elevator stopped and the lights went out. Forcing their way out they decided to stay on mission as it looked like the lights was a city wide problem and incredibly bad timing. They marched loudly up the marble stairwell to the 22nd floor. Normally they would be in and out without making a noise; the plan changed so did their strategy. The marble would echo no matter how quiet they tried to be so they used that to create fear.

They were met with a reinforced door, unable to kick it down they prepared to blast the lock. China instructed two men to climb out the windows one on each side, they were to surround them by entering through the clock face.

They stood back as the small explosive was attached to the lock.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oliver, there is an air vent behind you near the floor, get to the 18th floor. You will find your way down from there. You need to move now." Felicity's voice rose a little as she watched the two triads preparing to swing around both sides of the clock face.

"Roy, the air vent" said Oliver his voice full of urgency.

Roy ripped it out and threw it to one side as if it weighed nothing. They slipped out the vent and found one of the triad had landed on the edge of the clock face. Sara's instincts kicked in and she simply pushed him of the ledge before he could fire his weapon, it was almost comical.

Oliver's brows narrowed at her; there was no need to kill. They could have knocked him out but now wasn't the time for another discussion on right and wrong. Instead he fired his grapple arrow attaching it to one of the decorative columns.

"18th floor. Go" said Oliver throwing the bow to Sara.

Sara and Roy landed safely. Digg was about to make his way down, he stopped taking a couple of steps back to see what had caught Oliver's attention.

Through the vent they could see themselves standing in the middle of the clock tower and just as they exchanged a look of disbelief the door was blast open. They both grabbed hold of the bow attached to the grapple and swung down to meet Sara and Roy.

"What happened?" asked Sara

Gunfire and glass fell from a few floors above them; SWAT helicopters lights flooded the clock face as they ordered China and her team to get on the floor.

"No, no, no, damn it" yelled Felicity

"What?" Oliver asked Felicity but she didn't reply.

Sara looked at him confused so he told her he would explain later.

Roy was about to break into the building when he heard Oliver say "No, this way."

They skidded down a slanted scaffold trash shoot that got them to the ground floor. They kept their backs to the wall before running to the side street, keeping out of sight as the siren cries grew louder.

"Felicity?" asked Digg

Oliver nodded and turned to face Digg.

"She sent the Triad after us?" asked Sara

"NO, she helped us get out of there." Said Digg

"What…." Sara was confused but stop midsentence as Oliver turned around and started running down towards a white van.

They chased after him, and slowed down as they saw somebody standing next to the van. Black hoodie and fitted black jeans, the stranger's head was down. Sara took out her staff and Digg put his hand behind his back ready to remove the safety on his gun.

Oliver didn't stop his pace; the mystery person removed the black hoodie uncovering blonde waves and glasses. He slammed into her wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, she seemed smaller than he remembered. For a long moment as he just held her, breathing in her scent. She stood there motionless holding on to her tablet.

"I am sorry" her lips trembled. She was finally home. It had been days where her only friends were fear, anger and hurt. She was wrong and she didn't care who knew it, from the very beginning all she wanted was to be wrong.

The sharp pain that now shook her body, the numbness and cold that choked her was worth it, perhaps she even deserved it. It didn't matter because here, like this, surrounded by his warmth, this was home. It was just for a brief moment but all she could think about was how... here, now, in the middle of a dark city, on a dark street, she could let go because she made it home.

"Shhh" Oliver's voice brought her back to him.

"He didn't, Oliver… Slade must have realised…." Felicity gasped the words out as the moonlight started to disappear taking the world and everything with it.

"Slade what? Are you ok?" he held her tight and then pulled back when he felt her full body weight fall against him.

"Felicity?" he didn't understand what had happened. He cupped her face with his hand. She looked so pale and pained, her eyes...her eyes watery like the deep blue sea. She tried to talk but words failed her.

"Oliver" his name managed to crawl out of her lips before her eyes closed pushing out tears as her head slumped against him.

"Felicity no! No, no…open your eyes. Please Felicity." Oliver begged her as his legs gave out and he crashed to the ground holding her tightly.

"Fe...Felicity?" said Digg seeing them both on ground.

Slade had shot an arrow at her back and he wanted to make sure Oliver knew it. "Oliver because we were once friends I will make you another promise. The Arrow that ends you won't hurt as much as this one." Slade laughed through their comms.

They moved quickly, Roy and Digg stood in front of Felicity guarding her and Oliver from an enemy they could not see.

"Ollie" Sara's voice was a murmur in the edge of his consciousness. She shook him but he didn't see her.

His eyes were set on Felicity's face. She lay limp in his arms and he couldn't…couldn't understand. He couldn't function, tears blinded him, there was no air, he was only barely aware that his body trembled in pain.

'Go' he heard Felicity in his head. 'Move now' he heard her say again. Gasping for air he came back to a world of cold air, dark skies and Slade. He obeyed Felicity, even now lifeless she was still his lighthouse. He placed her in the van. Roy drove them to the nearest hospital while Sara and Digg worked on her.

"She wouldn't want to go to the hospital" said Digg shaking his head. He let out a little laugh as he could imagine her arguing with them, before he fought back tears.

"She is not wearing heels" said Oliver, that's why she seemed smaller.

"Oliver, Oliver" Sara yelled at him until he finally looked at her.

"Ollie, she still has a pulse. Do you hear me?..." She smacked his shoulder as hard as she could. "We need you. Ok? She needs you." her eyes pleaded with him, and she let out a deep breath when she saw her words finally registered in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously:

"Ollie, she still has a pulse. Do you hear me?..." She smacked his shoulder as hard as she could. "We need you. Ok? She needs you." her eyes pleaded with him, and she let out a deep breath when she saw her words finally registered in his mind.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Digg handed the two guards standing outside of Felicity's hospital room a cup of coffee each, they nodded in appreciation letting him past.

He placed the morning's paper in front of Oliver and tapped on the front cover. "You are not going to believe this. Here I brought you Starbucks, when Felicity finds out you actually drank that instant sludge she is going to break her stitches" said Digg.

Oliver looked at his friend but didn't manage a smile, his eyes returning to the very place they had been fixed on all whole night. Oliver and Digg spent what could only be described as an eternity in the hospital waiting room. It gave him hours to worry, to blame himself, to imagine a world without her, hours of torture. Once they were allowed to see her, he didn't take his eyes off her.

"I don't feel like reading."

"It's about Isabel, they found her" said Digg.

"Found her?" Oliver frowned and picked up the paper. The article on page three was about a severely dehydrated lady found in an elevator downtown who was taken to Starling General. The woman was identified as Isabel Rochev. Upon being admitted, due to the suspect conditions in which she was found, the hospital contacted the police. Her name raised a red flag in their system as a person of interest with a history of mental illness.

"Mental illness?" asked Oliver.

"Yes apparently she spent time in an Asylum in Gotham that caters for the criminally insane. It's curious that previous background checks haven't picked this up. I can't imagine Stellmoor International ignoring something like that during the recruitment process." Digg smirked and gave Oliver a knowing nod to their dear friend who lay there fighting for her life.

Oliver smiled and took Felicity's hand in his "Outstanding" he muttered.

Digg saw his smile fade and the ache and worry etched on his face returned. He knew how deep his feelings for Felicity ran. His friend wasn't yet aware that Felicity had gradually taken over his heart. Digg could see the exchange piece by piece, it was clear in every look they shared, every special smile, reassurance, every unexpected laugh she produced.

"Oliver, go home, get some rest. Felicity is safe and there is nothing more you can do. I will stay here, I'll watch over her." Said Digg

Oliver rolled his lips inward and bit down on them as he shook his head. "No. I don't need to go…I just need her to wake up."

They didn't notice that Sara had returned until she cleared her throat.

"I thought she might like these." She placed bright bouquet of flowers on the window sill. "How is she?" she asked gently as she leaned down and kissed him swiftly on the lips.

Oliver rubbed his face out of frustration and slightly shook his head. "No change, she is …she's stable." he said almost inaudibly, he noticed Felicity's breathing changed momentarily and wondered if she sighed or was fighting an eternal battle, and if she was, did she know he would die to help her through it?

Her nurse entered the room; she was small English woman with rosy cheeks and a warm smile.

"Do you all mind stepping out to the waiting room while we check her wound and run some checks on her please?" she said.

"Can't I stay?" Oliver asked.

The nurse shook her head and placed her hand on his back. "She will be ok, you can wait right outside the door" she added gently.

They stood outside her door opposite the guards and waited. Waiting seemed to be the theme of the night…day.

"You look like hell, I think it's time you took a break, let's go. Take a shower, you will feel better for it. She is asleep and I'm sure she would tell you to do the same thing." Sara smiled supportively.

"No, I am staying but you go, I'm fine." He felt slightly uncomfortable by Sara's presence but wasn't quite sure why. He didn't have the energy to process it and a big part of him just wished he was left alone to look after his friend.

The code alarm started screaming above Felicity's doorway, the two guards opened the door only to be thrown out by the nurse. Medical staff ran in and out of her room, they called out numbers and stats that made no sense.

Oliver tried to get in; he needed to see her, to hold her hand, to help her. He was nearly by her side when hands and arms pulled him out, the nurse threatened to remove him from the hospital grounds if he didn't calm down. Digg separated him from the guards that held him and told Oliver to come with them to the waiting room. He made a nurse promise to update them as soon as she was stable again but Oliver wouldn't leave the hallway.

"No" he growled at Sara and she slipped her hand in his and tried to pull him away.

"What's going on?" asked Thea. She had just arrived with Roy and held a bunch of roses for his EA.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw her brother's eyes brimming with tears.

"Ollie?" she asked as she approached him faster with every step.

Thea wrapped her arms around her brother; holding him together so he wouldn't fall apart. "Hey." She patted his back awkwardly, "She is going to be ok" he towered over her but right now he seemed so small "She is going to be ok" she repeated and looked over to Roy silently screaming for help. She was surprised and heartbroken for him because obviously that girl wasn't just anyone to him.

"Our friend is in there, can you tell us what's going on?' Roy asked one of the nurses walking in the room.

"Right now she needs our full attention, let us focus on her and we will come talk to you all later, please move into the waiting room." she replied.

Digg closed his eyes tightly, trying hard to stay in control; he wiped away a stray tear and silently walked to the waiting room. Roy and Sara followed and after failing to persuade Oliver, Thea joined them.

"He won't leave her door" said Thea.

They all remained silent until the code alarm stop ringing.

Digg sprung to his feet and moved back toward her room, he was met with Oliver half way down the hall. He was wiping away tears and his head was low. Roy, Thea and Sara all stood behind Digg silently waiting for Oliver to say something as they feared the worse.

"They stabilized her, she was having trouble breathing but she is… ok. They said family only for now..."

"Isabel is here, somewhere in this hospital. Felicity is not staying under the same roof alone with that psycho" said Digg before Oliver could finish.

"I know that's why you and I are staying here, I told them she was my partner and you were my bodyguard" explained Oliver

"Mr Queen, she is awake, the nurse in charge asked me to find you."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Felicity woke up alone in a hospital room. She pulled off her oxygen mask and tried to sit up but a blinding pain seared down her spine. She must have yelled out as when she reopened her eyes a tall freckled nurse was speaking to her.

She didn't know what she was saying; she could only hear her panicked heart beating in her ears. She touched the cannula inserted in her arm and followed it, she noticed she was hooked up to various things, heart monitor, IV drip…oxygen.

"Miss Smoak, Miss Smoak, do you know where you are?" asked the Nurse

"Hospital?" said Felicity laying her head back down.

She closed her eyes as everything came flooding back. The video, interrogations, Helena, Isabel, The Lasso, The triad ….The last thing she remembered was being in Oliver's arms, safe, and then darkness. Oliver…why wasn't he here...? Sucking in a gulp of air she sat back up. "I have to go." she said.

"Wait please Ms Smoak..." said the Nurse.

"I'm fine…"

"No you really are not, Ms Smoak please."

"I have to find Oliver …OWW …Oh god I am going to need some super strong aspirins to go please?" she said as she took the bed sheet off and tried to pull out her cannula.

"Ms Smoak stop." said another nurse walking in. "Mr Queen is here, Tori please go get him. He was here just a moment ago."

"He was? Is he ok?" asked Felicity laying back down gritting her teeth in pain, she was beyond relieved to hear she didn't get him killed. "Is Digg ok? What happened?"

"You sure are chatty, you were shot with an Arrow, I am sure your partner will fill you in as …" said the nurse as Oliver reached the doorway, followed closely by Diggle.

"Here he is…Mr Queen if you can keep her from leaving her bed and pulling out her cannula I will give you two some time to catch up?"

"Deal" he said nodding rapidly at the Nurse.

Felicity saw her two closest people walk through the door and she felt like time slowed down. The irrational fear of drowning in a sea of emotion rendered her speechless. She felt relief and joy but most of all she felt regret, regret with a disabling serve of guilt, she knew she had caused them pain.

"I am so sorry" she whispered to them both through trembling lips. "I am so sorry" she repeated. Her breathing became harder as the emotional agony beat inside her chest and tears spilt down her face as her head hung low.

"Felicity oh thank god" said Digg

Oliver grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, and exhaled. He cupped her face, like he had so many times before, and smiled when she leaned in. His thumb wiped away her tears and he eyes looked over her.

"You're ok. You're are safe." He said and she nodded.

He watched her as Digg embraced her and told her never to get shot again. He watched her as she told him that it wasn't part of her plan or she would have invested in some body armour.

He brought the hand he held up, kissed her fingers and buried his face in her hand. He felt her other hand rest on his head.

"Hey, I am ok, I am safe." She repeated his words as he looked up at her. Her hand dropped and she grabbed Diggs again.

"That's not entirely true….I am ok for now but you guys are not." She said urgently. Then her eyes widen as a thought entered her mind. "Oh god, Isabel. I didn't let her out. I need my tablet quick" she flapped her hand urgently.

"So you do know something about that?" Digg chuckled.

She looked at Digg with wide eyes and grabbed her chest as if it hurt.

"Felicity breathe, you just ….we nearly lost you because you weren't breathing so please…." Said Oliver

"You don't understand Oliver, I need to let her out before she…"

"She is out Felicity, she is in this hospital" Digg interrupted her hoping the news would calm her down and feeling a little guilty his teasing scared her.

"She is alive then?" she asked

"Yes not that she deserves to be" growled Oliver.

Felicity looked down at the hand he was holding and caressed his hand with her thumb.

"Slade gave her the gloves, the gloves with the lasso of truth threads that made you guys….say what you said." Her voice trailed off as if hurt to say the last few words.

"Lasso of Truth?" asked Digg

"Long story but that is how she manipulated you both, but the worst part is Slade gave them to her and told her what to say. He is behind this whole thing. He is why everyone is, everyone is hu..uu..nting me down." Tears choked her and she tried to wipe them away but more came.

Oliver sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into an embrace. "You have been so brave Felicity, so brave. Let them come, you are not alone anymore. Digg and I will keep you safe. You are not alone." He whispered over her head.

When she stopped shaking she patted his arms and he let go. He cupped her face, she was all pink and splotchy, wet eyelashes over deep blue eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead, holding his lips there for a moment, they both found peace in the contact.

"Oliver I might still have a way to get to Slade, I put some things in motion, he was supposed to show up last night once you were all away safe but he didn't but…"

Felicity held her tongue as the Nurse walked in the room.

"Mr Queen, the Doctor is here to see her now and there is also a detective outside wanting to question Ms Smoak."

"Lance" Oliver sighed, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "I will go deal with the detective and Digg will stay right here with you ok?" he said gently.

"That's not necessary" said the Nurse

"He has been reassigned to protect her. She has a target on her back; he is not to leave her side." Oliver channelled his inner Arrow.

They all turned to Felicity as a small chuckle escaped her lips. She noticed the attention and apologised. "I am sorry, it's just... that's funny because I was shot with an arrow…on my back" No one laughed, Oliver smirked and left the room to deal with the detective. "Too soon?" she asked Digg tilting her head.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Oliver"

"Mr Lance"

"How is she?"

"Alive"

"There are lot people here with a lot of questions, has she said anything about last night?"

"No, and she is in no condition to answer any questions." There was a deep threat in Oliver's tone.

"We have reason to believe she might be behind Ms Rochev being admitted to hospital last night do you know anything about that?"

"No" he scoffed "Have you met Felicity?"

"Yeah I have but sometimes people are not exactly what they seem. We have questions that need answers. Step aside Queen"


	10. Chapter 10

Previously:

"We have reason to believe she might be behind Ms Rochev being admitted to hospital last night do you know anything about that?"

"No" he scoffed "Have you met Felicity Smoak?"

"Yeah I have but sometimes people are not exactly what they seem. We have questions that need answers. Step aside Queen"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Felicity, how are you feeling?" asked Lance

"Like I've been stabbed in the back…" said Felicity

"Felicity, Detective Lance has some questions" said Oliver

"That's fine, I am a little hazy though, they have me hooked up to the good stuff" she forced a smile.

"Thank you Miss Smoak, gentleman can you give us a few minutes?" asked Lance

"It's ok Oliver…but.."

"I won't go far, I will be right outside this door" he assured her.

She nodded with a small tight smile.

Oliver paced outside for a full eight minutes but he could no longer stand there and do nothing.

As he entered he saw Lance rubbed his face and stood up. He grabbed Felicity hand and gave it a squeeze "Feel better Ms Smoak" he looked tired all of sudden.

"Are you ok?" asked Oliver as he took her hand and sat next to her.

"Yes, fine." She smiled looking down at their hands, he was all the oxygen she'd ever need, and with her breathe back she started to relax.

"What did he say?"

"He told me the Arrow said I blew up his cave, he thought I tried to kill you, well not you, The Arrow, which is you but he doesn't know that." She sighed.

"What did you tell him?" Oliver frowned, he knew he had not said those things to the detective but he wanted to hear what Felicity thought, and he wanted to know if there was any fracture in their …partnership.

"I told him the truth… that I would never hurt The Arrow, I would never intentionally hurt you…you do know that right?"

"Yes" he squeezed her hand and kissed it.

"I also told him that The Arrow would rather wear a pink hood then ever call his lair a cave." She smiled.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"He asked if I had something to do with Isabel Rochev being locked up in an Elevator" she said a little more seriously.

"Does he have any proof?" he asked

"Nope, Isabel was talking to herself in that elevator; the conversation on her phone's voice recorder will prove that."

"…the Gotham Asylum was a nice touch"

"Yeah well I'm sorry but does she seem normal to you?" she replied tilting her head to the side.

Oliver gave her a long look that replayed something in his head and smirked.

They both startled as the hospital fire alarm loudly sounded danger. The staff shouted orders and one by one the sprinkler system in each room started to rain down. Oliver stepped out and ran back in with Diggle.

"There is no fire on the floor and the guards can't get hold of security" said Oliver as he started barricading the door.

Digg pumped her with pain medication twice before detaching Felicity from the machines as carefully as he could. Her heart was racing and she was starting to shiver as the cold water ran down her arms. He ripped up the bed linen wrapping it tightly around Felicity upper body.

"Ah" she groaned as he lifted her out of bed.

"I can stand" she said.

"We are sitting ducks" growled Digg.

Oliver put his hands on Felicity's shoulders and looked at her intently. "You are going to be ok" he said softly as his voice drowning under the sound of the alarms and streaming water.

She was distracted, momentarily concentrated on the droplet that balanced delicately on his lashes; a light stream of water started to trickle from his hairline cutting a path down his face, they danced on his stubble and trailed to his chin. She impulsively reached up and pushed his hair back to stop it.

"Hey" he said seeing the worry in her eyes.

She gulped and reassured him she was ok. "What can I do?" she asked.

He turned around and pulled her behind him. "You stay close, stay behind me."

She grabbed on to the back of his black soaked t-shirt. Looking around for her belongings, she spotted a plastic bag on the floor and reached out to grab it.

Bullets fired outside the door, the cries of people pleading for their lives, then silence. Digg had his gun out pointed to the door as they walked back until Felicity's back was against the large windows. She shoved her phone down the front of her bandages and grabbed hold of his shirt again.

They expected a small army but through the doors entered something worse. A mirikuru injected drone following Slade's every command.

He walked through Diggs bullets and flung him out of the room, Oliver put up a fight, he was able to get a few punches in before his head was beaten against the wall.

A few slow moments passed as a hollow silence filled Oliver's ears. He opened his eyes to a soundless shower of shattered glass. Slades alter ego Death stroke stood before him.

He had hold of Felicity by her waist and pressed against her wound while he looked into Oliver's eyes searching for a familiar pain and rejoicing when he found it. Her shrilled screams shook through Oliver's body as he fought to stand up. He watched her eyes roll back as she passed out in pain.

The super soldier had Oliver pinned down, he couldn't get to Felicity, he screamed out her name as his once friend leaped out of the building with her limp in his arms.

He continued to say her name until from the corner of his eye he watched Digg and one of the guards charge into the room. Shots ricocheted off Death stroke's drone and with one final blow to Oliver's head, he made his escape.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A buzzing sound woke her up, her eyes fluttered and the curious fly landed on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and watched it fly away.

"Felicity Smoak, I am Slade Wilson" said an Australian accent behind her.

She instantly twisted around to lay eyes on the one and only son of bitch, but instead of seeing Slade she saw white blotches invade her vision as a deep dull pain began to resurface.

"I am glad you woke up"

"What do you want?" she asked. She now noticed her ankle was chained to a metal hook on the concrete floor.

Slade laughed as he came into her line of vision. "I want a lot of things, I want my love to breathe again, I want my eye back but most of all I want to see Oliver Queen suffer like I have."

Felicity narrowed her eyes as she listened and shook her head. "I am sorry"

"What are you sorry for?" said Slade

"Pity is probably a better representation of what I feel. You are still grieving and obviously the mirikuru takes away a few brain cells to compensate for the added….brawn."

"Smart and funny, perhaps Oliver is already being punished enough?" he mocked.

"What exactly do you think you will have achieved when you kill me Slade?" she hoped he didn't notice the slight tremble in her voice "Do you think Shado is going to come back from the dead and thank you?"

Slade looked over his shoulder and laughed. "It's ok to be afraid Felicity, you should be."

"If she was worth all this she must have been a good person?"

Slade fell quiet for a moment. When he lifted his gaze to Felicity she could see a storm brewing in his eyes.

"Oliver Queen is going to pay for her life. He will eventually pay with his own life but first I am going to erase his bloodline completely."

Felicity raised her eyebrows and after a beat smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he grabbed her chin firmly.

She turned her head making him release her "You are going to make him the Hero I always saw in him"

"What?" he scoffed.

"You can't kill The Arrow Mr Wilson, once he dies you are going to be haunted by little kids running down the street wearing your Shado's hood. Oliver Queen will continue to haunt you too, he won't disappear until you let go of Shado. So you are kind of stuck Slade. It really bites the big one and I know I have said this once and I will, gladly, say it again… there is always another way."

"No there is only one way, he has to die, he has to pay for what he did to her."

"You want him to pay for what you think he did to you. Let's be honest here, what Shado wants or deserves has nothing to do with it. He lost her too, and he lost you, what makes you think your pain is greater than his?"

Slade had enough and lifted his hand to her face and slapped her. Her hair went flying to the side as her head dropped and let out a cry.

"I know that is my cue to be quiet but it's never been my strong suit." She said licking the blood off the side of her mouth. "Shado deserved better than death, she deserved better than you, she deserved Oliver." She started to raise her voice through her tears "Oliver cared enough about Shado to try and save you"

"You have no idea what you are talking about; he shot an Arrow through my eye."

"Only after you had become this super wack job, and you are a wack job, I mean you do know you kidnapped the wrong girl? I am not Sara." She paused a moment as Slade lifted his eyebrows as if he was surprised; she had to get back to her point.

"My point…Oh yeah, my point is Oliver would never hurt a friend, but beyond that he would let you live out of respect for Shado. You didn't love her, if you did you would never …."

Slade slapped her again, this time hard enough to knock her out cold.

"Honestly Oliver how do you put up with her incessant rambles?" said Slade looking at the camera over the door as he exited.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously:

Slade slapped her again, this time hard enough to knock her out cold.

"Honestly Oliver how do you put up with her incessant rambles?" said Slade looking at the camera over the door as he exited leaving her unconscious.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When she came to, her jaw ached and her right eye stung, the swelling blurred her vision and it didn't help that her glasses had fallen off. She lay still on the floor hoping he had left the room. She rolled on her back, pain shot through her and she whimpered as she reached to get her glasses. She looked around for cameras, spotting one over the door. She groaned loudly and rolled over so her back faced the camera.

He could come in any minute so she made quick work of retrieving the phone hidden in her bandages. She tried not to move, to be discreet, it was difficult to ignore the pain and control her shaky hands.

She switched the phone on and let out a sigh of relief. This would be all soon, dead or alive they would find her and this nightmare will be over, her friends would be safe.

"Give me that" roared Slade ripping the phone out of her hands. Standing over her he looked so different, he was no longer Death Stroke, wearing a white shirt and black pants. The eye patch brought a few poorly timed pirate jokes to Felicity's frontal lobe and she shook her head in an effort to escape the urge to mention plank walking.

"There is no need to call Oliver, he is watching you right now" he snickered. She looked over to the camera and back at Slade. She had assumed that the camera was for Slades benefit not to torture Oliver. "You have some real issues you know that?" she frowned.

"I am working through them, its endearing that you are concerned for me Miss Smoak, I am sure Oliver would much rather see you a little more concerned with your own situation." He looked over to the camera and chuckled. "She is amusing; not your usual type but I get it."

Slade dragged her up off the floor crushing her arm in the process. Tears betrayed her revealing themselves with a painful scream. She didn't want to be a source of pain for Oliver; she had to be stronger than that so with grit she muzzled her screams pushing the pain down for later acknowledgement.

Face to face with a monster Felicity had to draw on every shred of strength she possessed to live through this. She had set Wilsons demise in motion before the clock tower and now she had to become something else, she would not be corrupted she would not loose herself to the madness that her life had become. She had decided Slade would not be allowed to change her but she would allow him to make her stronger. Adversity has a way of doing that, of showing us we are made magnificently, able to be metal when we need to be metal yet keep our light, keep our soul.

Felicity eyed the phone again "Funny and smart, let's not forget smart" she gave the camera her best dead pan look.

Slade caught that and frowned focusing back on her phone. The screen was black so he assumed it was off. He ran his thumb over it and noticed the screen reacted to his heat signature.

"What is this?"

"I am so sick of hearing about how there was no phones on that Island" she rolled her eyes mocking him in an attempt to hide her distress.

He crushed her phone with his hand. "No calls Felicity and there will be no spousal visits either, next time Oliver sees you he will be digging you out of a shallow grave."

Once he walked out she slowly made her way as close to the camera as possible. "I don't know if you are still there Oliver, Digg…? I…I just want you to know that you are both very…very important to me." Her throat started to close up as tears filled her eyes so she turned away. She wiped them away and lifted her eyes again to the camera.

"I am so sorry about the foundry, it's possible…I may have over reacted slightly" she smiled and shook her head and she wrapped her arms around herself and looked away again trying to compose herself but failing miserably. "I am so sorry" her apology whispered through a chest shaking sob.

Out from deep inside a flash of anger crept in and she scolded them for the last time saying "Oliver you are not allowed to mope over this, Digg don't you dare let him, this is a hundred percent on Slade not you, focus on that. Ooooh and don't you dare dig me out of that grave either…I won't know where I am and I won't care, the dead don't feel anything so please just leave me there, please let me at least spare you that... Let me take that power away from my killer…please….I don't want you to remember me like that."

She turned around walking to the centre of the room; she buried her face in her hands and pulled herself together giving herself a mental pep talk. Gripping tightly on her crossed arms she approached the camera again. "Oh and hey one last thing, my friend Caitlin might call looking for her phone" she points to the grounded devise on the floor "… and she will because she looooved that phone, can you apologise for me? Tell her I am really sorry, make sure you tell her she knows me well enough... Oliver please promise me you will give her my tablet…it's the least I could do"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Cisco, Felicity has made contact" said Caitlin.

"Cool, heading to the lab now" said Cisco

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hello? Is this The Arrow?"

"Who is this?"

"Caitlin…we have a friend in common. Felicity Smoak?"

"Yes, she mentioned she would be looking for your phone."

"No, I have my phone?" she looked at Cisco a little confused. "Felicity instructed us to contact you the instant we had the formula. Cisco and I are on our way to Starling now."

"Tell him about the vertigo arrows…" it was evident that Cisco had no idea how to whisper as The Arrow heard him loud and clear.

"Vertigo arrows?"

"She said you would need them to administer the sumiriculizer, well that is what we are calling it for now, it was Felicity's idea so we want her to name it."

"Alright, I will send you coordinates, let me know the minute you enter the city limits." Oliver frowned as he looked at Digg

"That was her friend?" asked Digg

"Yes they are heading to Starling with a sumiriculizer for me to shoot at Slade…"

"What the hell is a sumiriculizer?" asked Digg

"I don't know Digg, but we don't have a lot of time."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At the edge of the glades, under a graffiti covered bridge The Arrow and The Canary met with Caitlin and Cisco.

"Thank you" said The Arrow as Cisco handed over the vials.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Caitlin asked The Canary.

"A friend of Felicity's" she answered without turning around. Sara kept watch of the bridge.

"I wonder if Felicity also plays dress up?" smirked Cisco to Caitlin. Caitlin shook her head trying to warn Cisco that this was not the crowd for his type of jokes.

"She told me to give this to you, do you know why?" asked the Arrow as he handed Felicity's tablet to Caitlin.

She shook her head and took the tablet. She looked at him nervously bitting the side of her mouth. "Hmm password protected…why would she …" she said she tried to get in. "Wait she said to give it specifically to me?"

"Yes, she said she was sorry and that you knew her well enough … she rambles sometimes" he said swinging his bow onto his back and crossing his arms.

Caitlin smiled "One night when she was in town to see Barry we went out for drinks. Felicity talks a lot but doesn't share a lot. We had spent some time together in the hospital and she managed to extract my life story but I only learned four things about Felicity Smoak. One: She is brilliant. Two: Palm readers give her the heebeegeebees, unless of course they are the digital kind." Caitlin placed her hand on the tablet and five blank boxes appeared.

"Three: her favourite color is Green." She smiled as she keyed in the word Green. "Nice outfit by the way" she raised her eyes to The Arrow and chuckled.

The tablet came to life. It was some sort of GPS tracker with a location marked a mere fifteen minutes away. It beeped and flashed on an orange and black target.

"Wow we can see who does all the heavy lifting, here is the sumiriculizer and by the way you can find him here." He taps on the screen with a massive smile on his face "She is cool, but wait …what was the fourth thing?" asked Cisco

"Four: She likes Barry a lot but she cares about someone else a lot more." replied Caitlin directing herself to The Arrow instead of Cisco.

"She said that?" asked The Canary.

"She didn't have to" replied Caitlin.

"What does the sumiriculizer do exactly?" asked The Arrow.

"Felicity plans on putting your Mirikuru friend on ice, cryogenically until we come up with an antidote"

"Thank you Caitlin, Cisco, we have to go" said The Arrow as he and The Canary disappeared before they could say another word.

"HA and they say that science is a boring field…" said Cisco

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Digg did you hear that? We are heading back to you, get Roy" said Oliver

"Yes, ok I am on it and ready to go get our girl back but Oliver, you do realise that Felicity is bait?"

"I know, I also know that Slade has no idea that instead of using a worm to lure me in he has been taunting a highly intelligent shark" he smiled ever so briefly feeling a small bubble of hope rise. He held on to it and accelerated feeling Sara arms tighten around him as they rode to meet the team. There was no time to waste, her words and the look in her eyes felt like goodbye but he wasn't ready for that, he was just getting ready to say hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I wanted to thank you all again for reading, commenting and also the kudos! They really are like virtual high fives and very much appreciated. 
> 
> I want to geek out a little because since I started writing this a few things have happened on the show that have made me fist pump like our much loved Felicity. Felicity is bomber - omg I completely laughed out loud (not so OOC after all), Isabel working with Slade, Felicity wearing all black and a few other minor things. I am really enjoying playing with these amazing characters. PS: Who else feels like the Arrow writers are going to give us all heart attacks by the time the season ends ?? can not wait. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Previously:

"Yes, ok I am on it and ready to go get our girl back but Oliver, you do realise that Felicity is bait?"

"I know, I also know that Slade has no idea that instead of using a worm to lure me in he has been taunting a highly intelligent shark" he smiled ever so briefly feeling a small bubble of hope rise.

He held on to it and accelerated feeling Sara arms tighten around him as they rode to meet the team. There was no time to waste, her words and the look in her eyes felt like goodbye but he wasn't ready for that, he was just getting ready to say hello.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before Slade entered the room making Felicity scramble to her feet.

"How?" he roared as he slapped her forcing her back on the ground.

It was the strangest feeling; aside from the physical pain she was both thrilled and terrified to see Slade. His question held so much meaning and although he had no intention of making her feel anything other than terror, his presence provided hope.

It meant Cisco and Caitlin attained the information they needed to not only make the serum but also to find Slade and to stop him.

She knew that her team was on their way, and yes she would forever worry for them, but in her heart she cheered them on loudly as she did every night. The part that terrified her was not their arrival, rather the knowledge that Slade would now definitely end her life.

She knew it was coming, but was no way prepared, her very being was against the idea of dying. She had always known that in life you don't choose the hand you are dealt, her mother taught her that, but you can choose how you are going to play it.

Steadying her nerves was pointless, impossible, as she knew her last breathe was near. She watched him paced and rant with an accusing finger pointed at her but she was no longer there. Lost in thought she remained still and stared at him resigned to the inevitable. She stood up and straightened out her clothes with trembling fingers.

It was her turn to sacrifice; Oliver did it for them constantly, for the city, for the people he loved that resided within its limits. It was her turn to save him, to save them all.

Her life for the life of Oliver and Digg, for the life of everyone they protected.

She held her head high still blocking out the loud noise coming out of Slades mouth. She watched his face contort and his veins protrude as his anger spilt over. He should be angry she thought, you don't just get to kill her and get away with it. Oliver would now have a way to stop him, to end this endless nightmare and to finally... live.

Felicity knew a lot of things to be true; the most obvious was standing before her. It was time for Slade to kill again, only this time….this time it would lead to the demise of his alter ego Death Stroke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, super busy at work so finding time to write is a little difficult. I plan to have another super size chapter up next week. It will be the final showdown. I am excited to see the Arrow finale in a few hours!
> 
> Thanks again for all your support, you can find me on Twitter @Bianchi_Claudia if you want to talk about this story I would love to hear from you. OR if you want to gush about Olicity or anything Arrow related
> 
> Happy Arrow Season 2 finale to you all! xo


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously:**

Her life for the life of Oliver and Digg, for the life of everyone they protected.

She held her head high still blocking out the loud noise coming out of Slades mouth. She watched his face contort and his veins protrude as his anger spilt over. He should be angry she thought, you don't just get to kill her and get away with it. Oliver would now have a way to stop him, to end this endless nightmare and to live.

* * *

Diggle, Roy and Sara set a parameter around the location she was being held. Oliver entered through the side door that had been left slightly ajar. He checked to see if there were any nasty surprises of the explosive kind. When it was clear he moved towards the first closed door and then the next door and the next, until he reached the end of the hall and was sure he finally found her.

He found her bruised and battered, every bit the cliché except she didn't cry or scream. No, she stood fierce, a convincing façade only he could see through. She faced the door, he wondered if she knew that she was being watched. The camera feed displayed on a large LCD just outside the four walls that trapped her.

She looked fearless. He knew her better than most and she knew that she would have to work hard to save him from this, so she faced the door ready for whatever came through it, uncharacteristically still… she remained impassive.

He unlocked the door and she stepped back, her eyes wide and wild.

"Did you get him? Please tell me you got him?" she asked

"Not yet, you first." He beckoned her to move towards him. He eyes scanned her for wounds and he felt his stomach revolt at the sight of every bruise, cut and abrasion.

"Me..I am fine, Oliver just go this might be your only chance!" She tried to reason with him.

"Felicity" was all he needed to say, she knew that any further words on this matter would fall on deaf ears.

Her eyes grew wider still as they left his and looked beyond him.

"Oliver" she gasped as Slade appeared.

The Arrow spun around so quickly, her eyes missed the details. She blinked and he was outside and she was locked in.

She ran to the door just in time to see an arrow head perforate the wall, she yelped jumping back. Without thought her index finger rose to her eardrum "Digg" she said desperately before dropping her hand as she remembered that she didn't have her comms in.

Frustrated she ran back to the door. "Oliver" she screamed slamming her hand hard against the door. Wildly she looked around, desperate for a way out. She wanted to help him, she hoped it all went to plan but the 'if' factor ratio was too high for her liking. If he had the serum…If he let the others help him. If the serum even worked ….if Slade didn't kill him first.

* * *

He had locked her in to keep her safe; he had acted on instinct, no time for careful deliberation. Even if there were, there was nothing to mull over. He would be happy to hear her protest his actions at a later, safer, time. Right now he needed her out of Slade's reach.

Slade's intentions were clear; there was no reasoning with a mad man. He and Sara had come to terms with the loss of his friend years ago when they tried to save him but instead sentenced him to this life. Oliver's mind could accept it, he had lived through incomprehensible nightmares, but his heart held hope. He hoped that if released from the poison that corrupted Slade's heart and mind that he wouldn't' be forced to hurt the man that saved him all those years ago.

If being hunted by someone that once fought to save you was not irony enough there was Felicity. The woman Slade treated so brutally, the one he was willing to kill so easily, she was the very one that had found a way to give Slade a chance to return to the light.

She had thought to seek out another way, a way to unburden his soul and live again. While she sought only to save his life, he looked only to end hers.

With a quiver full of chances Oliver flexed every mental & physical muscle not only for his own survival but also for Slade Wilson's. With Felicity out of harm's way he was free to focus.

They fought like the beautiful weapons that hateful island had created. Every move they made was capable of casting a sentence of life or death. The Arrow knew that to last he could not allow Slade to grab hold of him.

Wilson's strength was unmatched but The Arrow had always been that little bit, vital bit, quicker. They danced through the violent blows of death, Slade was unmerciful, his vision tunnelled and fortunately Oliver was wise enough to exploit that.

"You say you are doing this for Shado? You didn't know her at all if you think she would approve of this bloodshed."

"Don't you dare speak her name, YOU let your die, YOU sacrificed her life for YOUR OWN happiness" with hatred in his eyes Slade yelled back.

"Shado would be horrified at all you have done in her name" roared The Arrow.

"What I have done? I have only done what you failed to do. I have the courage and the conviction to fight for her, to avenge her." Slade's voice rasped through his throat.

His eyes began to flood as he stood there defending his actions, his anger merging with his sadness as he ached for his beloved Shado.

A spray of arrows hit the back of his armour. He spun around to find Sara firing at him. The arrows ricocheted, dropping to the ground unable to fulfil their mission. The Arrow took The Canary's attack as a welcomed distraction to get closer but Slade predicted his move and spun around in time to throw a blade through The Arrows arm.

"Is this all you got kid?'

Thrown back with the force of the knife The Arrow pulled the knife out of his arm. Roy stepped in eager to thank Slade for his part in infecting him with the Mirikuru.

Although Roy matched his strength, Slade out skilled him with experience. A few mind-bending manoeuvres was all it took before Slade had him on the floor with a sword against his throat.

Ready to end him he raised the sword above his head. Roy eyes widened as the tip of the blade grew larger. He closed his eyes and saw Thea.

The Arrow pulled Roy up, Digg had charged at Slade unexpectedly knocking him to the ground. Roy looked to Oliver and nodded in gratitude. Two of Death Stroke's Mirikuru made Soldiers entered the far end of the building.

Still gripping Roy with tight fists he ordered him to get Felicity out of here. Roy nodded and left The Arrow, The Canary and Digg to fight Slade and his men. Slade had other plans; he was prepared to lose this battle in order to win the war so he made his escape after ordering his men to kill Sara.

They were strong but they were untrained. The Arrow and The Canary had them buckling to their knees and Diggle was on hand to inject them. They watched as the men twitched and gasped for air, finally turning so pale they thought them dead.

Oliver kneeled down and felt for a pulse. "They are alive…" he said

He quickly called Caitlin and gave her the location of the men and she assured him they would be taken care of. "As in cured not killed" she corrected herself much like Felicity would.

"Where is Roy?" asked Diggle

"He got Felicity out" said Oliver.

"No I didn't" said Roy as he walked towards them. They all turned around but Oliver stalked towards him.

"Where is she?" demanded Oliver

Eyes wide and full of concern Roy replied "You are not going to like it" he shook his head and continued "When I got there the door was wide open. I ran outside and saw her on the back of a bike with your bad ass phyco ex"

Oliver looked confused but Sara didn't miss a beat "Helena"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know know, I was going to end it here but I just couldn't...it might be The Arrow withdrawals I am experiencing. Also I really wanted to bring Helena back too, I don't know why but I like her interactions with Felicity. 
> 
> Thanks again for all your support, please come find me on Twitter Bianchi_Claudia especially if you want to talk about this story I would SO love to hear from you. OR if you want to gush about Olicity or anything Arrow related :)
> 
> PS: Don't you love how Felicity has become such a force to be reckoned with on the show - Go Team Arrow!


	14. Chapter 14

Previously:

Eyes wide and full of concern Roy replied "You are not going to like it" he shook his head and continued "When I got there the door was wide open. I ran outside and saw her on the back of a bike with your bad ass phyco ex"

Oliver looked confused but Sara didn't miss a beat "Helena"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Get back" someone yelled from the other side of the door. Felicity lifted her head and looked at the door as she shambled back.

Felicity expected Sara to walk through the door, but as the smoke from the blast cleared she was surprised to see Helena.

"What on earth?" said Felicity

"Missed me?" ask Helena

"Oh god, don't tell me you're with Slade because that I did not see coming!" words flew out of Felicity's mouth at the speed of light.

"No idea what you are talking about, but I can see you are in trouble once again…and I just thought I would help out." She smiled wickedly pointing to the chain around her ankle.

"You know, right now my brain is punching slowly due to the massive amount of pain I am in, not to mention that it's entirely possible that there is trace amounts of drugs still in my system. Oh and come to think of it I have also taken a few blows to the head.. that can't be good but you know what? I still don't believe you… of course, story of my life, you have me in an impossible jam because I need to get out here… So quick are you here to kill me?" asked Felicity

"No"

"Are you here because you are in cahoots with Oliver's ex Super Villain friend?"

"No"

"Ok then good…so get me out here and promise to tell me the truth later"

"I don't know what I want to do more, laugh or shoot you" Helena sighed and shook her head. She wasn't often amused.

"Could you shoot this instead?" said Felicity pressing her lips together, she raised her eyebrows and lifted the chain hoping Helena had another trick up her sleeve.

Helena pushed Felicity away until she faced the wall, she stood in front of her reached for her gun, not liking the chances of it ricocheting she opted for her crossbow.

Her aim was perfect but it took three arrows to break the link from the bolt in the ground. They both froze as they heard footsteps getting closer, they were heavy and loud. Helena grabbed Felicity tightly by the arm and led her behind the door that hung off one brave hinge. The footsteps slowed as they got to the door, they both held their breath and exhaled only after they heard the footsteps head outside the building.

"Who was..."whispered Helena.

"That was Slade" said Felicity; she had seen his shadow against the wall. It took her a moment to react and then she repeated herself with a lot more urgency in her tone. "That was Slade"

Helena shook her head once, not understanding. "He is getting away, he can't get away, If he gets away, he will come back to kill us all"

Helena didn't have time to think, if she did she probably would have concluded she didn't care, instead quite naturally she loaded her crossbow with a tracker as she ran outside. Felicity followed slowly behind. When Helena saw him get in a car, she looked back to Felicity. "Please I'll do anything" Felicity pleaded hobbling towards her.

They were the magic words Helena wanted to hear 'I'll do anything'. She jumped on her bike and Felicity hopped on behind her. Her unlikely friend put on her helmet while Felicity wrapped the left over chain to her ankle. Holding on for her life she screamed "Hurry, please"

The engine roared and the wheels spun making an awful screech as they flew off trying to catch up to Wilson. They swerved and raced through The Glades, they must have been quite a sight, Felicity's blonde locks untamed and caught in the wind along with the hospital bed sheet she had wrapped around. Helena looked dressed for the part of the dark heroic villain. "There he is "Felicity yelled, pointing to the car in the far lane.

Helena kept her distance ensuring Slade would not notice Felicity in the rear view mirrors. She shot a crossbow to his car and then dropped back in traffic until he reached his destination.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver and the team walked the room she was in, he kicked the one link left of the chain. Every time he got close to having her safe she was ripped from him and thrown into more danger. Knowing the strategic mind of Slade Wilson, Oliver sent Roy to go find and protect Thea, just in case.

"Oliver I know what you are thinking…" said Diggle

Oliver sighed wiping his face down with both hands.

"Just remember Felicity is just as dedicated as we are to catching Slade, she knows what she is doing."

"You think she went with Helena willingly?" Oliver's brows narrowed.

"Helena broke Felicity out of the FBI facility where she was being questioned." said Digg, not needing to explain that he knew this privileged information thanks to Lyla.

"Why would Helena do that? …Unless she needed something from her" said Oliver

"Argus suspect Felicity had a hand in Helena's latest attempt on her father's life"

"If Bertanelli is still alive then Helena is still looking to kill him" said Sara.

"IF Felicity was involved with that, she was forced. We need to find her…" Oliver was saying just as his cell phone started to ring flashing 'private number' on the screen.

"Oliver it's me" said Felicity

He closed his eyes, relieved to hear her voice. "Where are you?"

"Did Catlin and Sisco come through?"

"Yes we have the serum, where are you?" he asked again this time more urgently.

"I followed Slade…" she said

Oliver jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth together.

She could hear him breathing and knew he was angry so she continued speaking a little faster "I know, trust me I know…but I am sending you the co-ordinates now…"

"Felicity stay out of his way, we are coming to you."

"I…I won't be here" Said Felicity as Helena shook her head and signalled that they needed to move. "I have a favour to repay and it looks like it's time to repay it." Her voice was worrying and apologetic.

"No. I don't know what Helena wants you to do but she is out of control, she is dangerous." Oliver spat. He ran out the building with the rest of the team behind him.

"Oliver I am so disappointed, I thought after we broke up that we could still be friends. I should have guessed when you tried to kill me that it had all turned a little too bitter" teased Helena

"Let her go" ordered The Arrow. His phone vibrated and he saw the co-ordinates appear on his screen. Digg got the same message.

"I can't do that" Helena continued to tease him, enjoying herself perhaps more than she should.

When the phone fell silent he knew he didn't have a lot of time. It wouldn't be long before Helena disappeared with Felicity and he would not be able to stop whatever vindictive plan she had in mind.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You don't have to tease him like that…" said Felicity quietly.

Helena just gave her look but didn't justify her admonishment with an answer.

They left the bike down a side ally. She thought Felicity must have gotten the hint when she didn't insist upon a response. Helena thought to cover the bike with a cardboard box next to a rusty dumpster. She moved quickly as time ticked against her. Felicity remained quiet, not a single word in the last few minutes 'strange' Helena frowned and turned around. She found her leaning against the brick wall, resting her head with her eyes closed.

"Get moving Felicity" she ordered.

Felicity started to slide down the wall until she was on the ground. "I can't." She said as her eyes grew heavy. The pain in her back spread throughout her body, the pain was back with a vengeance as her flesh had torn open again. Her agony slowly disabling her from the moment she hopped off the motorcycle.

"Just my luck" said Helena through clenched teeth.

Her luck got worse. A dark shadow appeared behind Felicity.

It was Slade. Helena halted and aimed both her gun and cross bow at him.

"It seems like you can't cross the road these days without bumping into one or more of Oliver Queens girlfriends" Said Slade, a flickering Chinese takeout sign shone light upon his grin.

"Sounds like the words of the bitterly scorned?" Helena grinned back and continued "I have no business with you Slade or Death Stroke? That's what they are calling you right?"

"Headline writers are gifted with a flair for the dramatic" he responded as he slowly bent down and grabbed Felicity's arm. She seemed to have passed out.

"You don't want to do that, I have never been good at sharing." Helena's tone rose.

"Helena, you of all people know what it is like to have your whole world taken away from you. The overwhelming need for revenge…" Said Slade as he dragged Felicity up and placed her over his shoulder with the greatest of ease. "Felicity is the key to Oliver's demise, you can go but she is coming with me." he dismissed her

Helena narrowed her brows; was he comparing whatever quarrel he was having with Oliver to her pain, to her anger? There could be no one with a greater need for revenge…it was all consuming.. With her father's trail dry she had no one else to turn to. She needed Felicity's help. If she allowed herself to think about it, she might admit that a tiny part of her sort of enjoyed having the babbling blonde around.

She watched Death Stroke turn away and turn into an eclipse against the low moon that seemed to rest just between the buildings. She watched Felicity's hair fly against the wind, she watched her last chance of finding and killing her fiancés murderer, her very blood, disappear into the shadows.

No, she couldn't do that; she couldn't let him take this from her, she wasn't sure if she could take another minute of the painful way her heart beat since he was taken from her. No! She couldn't fail Michael again. Running towards them her crossbow charged ahead leading the way. That's when she saw it…

Helena saw Felicity's silhouette lift her head and raise her arm in the air. With a small grunt Felicity stabbed Death Stroke in the neck with an Arrow head. He fell to his knees and she scrambled to get away from him.

He twisted and jerked in pain and continued to drag her towards him by the leg.

Helena came to her aid, with a high kick to Death Strokes head. He fell back and growled in pain desperately trying to remove his mask.

"Felicity!" yelled Diggle from the far end of the ally way, he was running towards her pointing his weapon. Behind him appeared The Canary and when she didn't see Oliver she knew to look up and smiled when she saw him leaping across a roof top.

Helena grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of her with her arm around her neck threating to snap it.

"I am ok" cried Felicity, her voice barely travelling through the night's air. She raised her arms begging her team to stop.

" Let her go" demanded The Arrow as he made his way to the ground positioning himself between Digg and The Canary.

Helena flexed her arm in responses making Felicity whimper. Focused on the threat before her, she vaguely felt Felicity grab her arm. She did not try and pry her way out, no, instead she spoke quietly.

"Helena please. Please let me help you, you are not Death Stroke. You are not the same, granted two very similar stories of love lost and betrayal but that's it…"she sucked in some air and stopped herself from chattering on as her emotions took hold of her "You don't have to end up the same way. You are not a bad person." She spoke through tears. Helena could feel Felicity lean against her and could feel the blood soak against her own clothes as her breathing became shallow.

"Helena she is right this is not who you are… please don't let her die" pleaded Oliver as he edged to get closer, itching to make his move, desperate to take Felicity away from her.

"I can't change who I am" she said

"Yes you can" said Oliver

"No, once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out." She said in a hollow steady tone.

"Darkness… Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering….. Yoda." mummbled Felicity feeling a little more than hazy.

Helena broke half a smile and bit her lip. She couldn't hurt Felicity if she tried. The blonde's wit and kindness had formed a chink in her armour.

"She has lost a lot of blood. Her pulse is weak and her breathing is shallow. You need to decide if you want to kill me or if you want to save her…" She glared at Felicity's three protectors; raising her crossbow at them she dared them to make their move.

Their internal battle to contain themselves from attacking her was not easily concealed. Digg was the first to put his weapon down and Sarah as the last.

Helena pushed Felicity forward and stepped back. Oliver caught Felicity just before she hit the ground....


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more conversation and less action. A change of pace if you will. I have read all the comments with nail biting anxiety and wanted to thank you all for taking the time not only to read and follow but to leave feedback. You are all so nice! Thank you! I can't please everyone, I couldn't if I tried but I do hope there is something for everyone in this story. At the very least you have encouraged me to keep going and a few story ideas for future fic's.

Previously:

"She has lost a lot of blood. Her pulse is weak and her breathing is shallow. You need to decide if you want to kill me or if you want to save her…" She glared at Felicity's three protectors; raising her crossbow at them she dared them to make their move.

Helena pushed Felicity forward and stepped back. Oliver caught Felicity before she hit the ground.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He had caught her just in time. She fell limp in his arms. Clinging to the edge of consciousness she, had a clouded view of Death Strokes mask. Her hair fell around her and got in her way as she looked down at him. There were only glimpses of moments after that. She thinks she told Oliver to call Caitlin, she knows she thought it as she stared at the body lying beneath her. She remembers Oliver turning her around and the look in his eyes, so much pain. She wanted to touch his face and smooth away his frown. She remembers darkness taking her and then nothing, just dead calm.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She didn't know it but she had been asleep for just over 27 hours. When she woke up she was a little disorientated. She looked around and felt a sudden spell of Déjà vu, she was back in the hospital. She closed her heavy eyes again and was startled when a voice called her name.

"Felicity?" said Digg

She turned her head and found her friend sitting in a big armchair. He moved closer and took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Digg" her voice almost a whisper

"You're safe. We are at the hospital" his steady voice bringing her out of her foggy head.

"Thank you" she managed to say a little louder

"For what?" he frowned.

"For being here" she felt safer than she had in a long while. Uncomfortably she shifted her weight and moved her body to face him.

"Always" he said.

She smiled but as her eyes wondered around the room searching, they were alone, she couldn't help but wonder why Oliver wasn't there. Automatically tried to rationalize that he had a lot to do and he would know she was ok with Digg by her side.

"He will be back in a minute, I suspect Laurel is bashing his ear about Sara leaving. He didn't want you to wake up to that." Digg explained pointing his thumb towards the door. She followed his hand to the open door and then looked back him, resting her head back on the pillow.

She didn't say anything and just took a moment to look at Digg. He smiled and was about to say something when she spoke again.

"Sorry …what happened to Sara?" she asked confused

"She felt it was time to leave… is the official story. She and Oliver had a huge fight is what really happened. It was only a matter of time, he was dating his post island female equivalent." He said leaning in quietly.

Felicity frowned. That was all he needed this week a broken heart. She wasn't surprised, she liked Sara, She was a friend but they were toxic together. They tried to be happy but all their memories were shrouded with darkness. "How is he?"

"He is …worried about you." Digg sighed heavily "We all have been"

"It's been one of those weeks" she tried to lift the veil of anxiety that weighed on her friend.

"Do you know how hard it is to find you….without you?" he chuckled.

"I won't lie; it's nice to know you two still need me." She smiled, her smile quickly dropped as she propped her head off the pillow "Helena?' she asked as she rubbed her stiff neck.

"She got away, do you know where she might have gone?" asked Digg eying her carefully waiting for her reaction.

"No, I don't." she glanced at him and looked away. She really didn't know where she was but a pang of guilt hit her as she found herself happy of the news that she got away. It wasn't long ago that she would have happily air punched at news of The Huntress's capture.

"What is it?" asked Digg, sensing the internal dialogue.

"Nothing…it's just I feel sorry for her. I got a little insight you know, to where all her grrrr comes from" she tried to explain.

"You might have gotten a glimpse at the girl she once was, but now she is a killer. She has kidnapped you enough times to prove her villain status, right?" Digg joked and squeezed her hand. Only he wasn't joking and was genuinely concerned.

"Right" she said quietly her eyes flickered away from him and then back directly at him "You know she said some things that rationally… I know are not true…" she narrowed her eyes as she twisted the edge of the bed sheet absentmindedly.

Digg frowned "When someone goes through what you have been through, you are allowed to feel a little confused." It dawned on Digg that Helena would have tried to sever her bond with Oliver to get her onside. "Helena is incredibly cunning …What feels true?" asked Digg

She looked at him for a moment and realised what he was asking. She thought about it and couldn't quite explain it but she tried. "Do you remember that day that I first met Helena? Oliver told me to get out of the lair?"

"Yes he didn't want you anywhere near her." He nodded, then he lowered his head a little…"What about it?" he enquired.

"Helena said someone like The Arrow was smart enough to know not to scream out my name because he would know someone like her would be able to find me..." She twisted her mouth to one side. She was holding back a little bit of hurt. "Obviously I told her that she was being ridiculous" she laughed "Right? I mean she is nuts… pfft he did save me. Why would he risk putting me in danger to then only take the time to come to my rescue...right?"

It burned Digg that Helena worked on Felicity while she was at her most vulnerable, "She is cunning." he muttered. "A seed of doubt is all it takes to weaken any army."

She nodded. Of course he was right. She knew he was right.

"The Count" offered Digg after a beat.

"He saved me from The Count, yes. I know what you are saying. I know he cares about me." She smiled "I know it" she said again.

"He killed The Count for you" said Digg looking at her pointedly.

She nodded but looked away…Digg tilted his head, seeing her struggle with a thought.

"What is it..?" he pushed.

"Nothing... I don't know why I am feeling like this. Is this normal?" A tear escaped and she wiped it quickly away.

"Hey" he said now very concerned for her, he didn't know if he should call the nurse and alert everyone that she was awake or give Oliver a chance to come in before all the caos.

"I feel like a have a mini Helena on my shoulder egging me on. 'What if the real reason he killed The Count and not the other super creeps was because The Count had made the Queen-Arrow connection? The Count would surely expose him…Maybe that was his real motivation not just the syringe to my neck' Ah I hate this..." Her hands shook and she clasped them together forcing them to stop.

"Felicity, I don't think you really doubt Oliver or his willingness to protect you. I think the events of this week has caused you doubt yourself and what you do or don't mean to him. I can't help you with that but I can tell you what I see. I see a man willing to move heaven and earth, damning anyone in his way to keep you safe; there is no other version of this because it's the truth." Digg spoke to her calmly and honestly. "You know that" he poked her arm.

She smiled and thought about his words, she squeezed his hand and thanked him "How do you always know exactly what to say? I thought I was the team genius"

"You are ma'am, I am just a black driver and part-time body guard" he joked. Felicity chuckled and then winced closing her eyes for a moment.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You're awake"

Digg and Felicity turned to the doorway and found Oliver walking in, his hands in his pockets. He looked pale but relieved.

"Digg is catching me up on Days of Our Lives" she said with a small sympathetic smile.

Oliver shot a look over to Digg. He didn't want her to worry about him or Sara right now.

"She was wondering where you were." Said Digg

"I didn't …." She said in protest

"You didn't have to" Digg interrupted her "I am going to let Lyla and Roy know you woke up. They are going to be relieved to hear it." Said Digg. He squeezed her hand and bent down leaving her with a heartfelt kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Digg" she said again clasping his hand tightly

"You know, we should be thanking you… Felicity Smoak saved the day" he winked at her and left the room.

Oliver took his seat and looked at her. "Hey" he said quietly. "Hey" she returned.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"I am not the one in the hospital bed." He felt his chest tighten and his voice struggled

"I am fine Oliver. See…" she smiled at him "I am alive…a little sore, probably going to have to cash in some of those sick days. How long do I have to stay? Can I go home today? Because if I can't I am going to need my tablet and …" Her ramble came to a halt when he squeezed her hand and kissed it.

She exhaled and nodded "I am ok now you are here….you and Digg of course."

"Has the nurse been in?" asked Oliver

She shook her head.

"I should go get someone so they can make sure you are ok." He placed his hand on the side of her face wanting to confirm she was there, that she was breathing, and she was safe. He briefly closed his eyes when he felt her warm breath on his wrist and quietly murmured "I was so worried."

She closed her eyes as his thumb caressed her cheek but then she raised her hand and covered his hand pulling it down and holding on to it tightly.

"Oh God, I haven't even asked about Slade. Is he …" she couldn't get the last word out.

"Alive? Yes, thanks to you. He is peacefully sleeping off his anger in a cryogenic chamber" he smiled.

"Yes" She did a small air punch and lent back into the pillow with a wide smile on her face.

"I'll be right back" he said standing up.

"No, stay, considering the way I feel, I am going to guess that they will have plenty of time to poke and prod me later. I …I haven't seen you in a while. Can't you…" she didn't finish her sentence but her eyes said the rest.

He nodded and sat back down. If she wanted him to stay, he would stay. Right now she could ask him for anything and he was pretty sure he would give it to her.

"I think Slade will be ok." She said abruptly. He looked at her and frowned.

"Which is a good thing right?" she asked sounding a little confused.

Oliver shook his head.

"Er..Why are you shaking your head, it's not a good thing?" she pushed

"Yes…No…I just can't believe you sometimes. You're amazing. After everything he did, the way he hurt you. You are in a hospital bed … concerned for him? He doesn't deserve your kindness."

"Oliver you are making me sound like Mother Teresa. I am not, I really couldn't care about Slade Wilson per say, I mean if he were here I would seriously want to …to punch him really really hard" she said

Oliver smiled and shook his head again remaining silent.

"…but if he died.." she continued "…then he would have taken yet another part of you, that island would have continued to hurt you…. and you don't deserve that."

Oliver eyes were like a glimpse into his soul. He had been in the hallway when his friends were talking. He had heard her doubt his feelings for her and that was on him. He had worked hard on keeping those closest to him at a safe distance, but to what avail?

"Felicity the reason Digg and I mentioned your name to Isabel in the first place is because it's true. The only weakness I have is you. That is not a reflection of your abilities. You have proved to be the strongest one of all of us, but it is a direct reflection on how you make me feel."

I make him feel weak? She thought.

"Oliver.."

"Let me get this out before I can't" he swallowed hard. " I need you to know what you mean to me because it's my fault that you don't, it's my fault that Helena could make you doubt what we have as a team." His eyes shone bluer than she had ever seen them as he fought to regain his composure.

"Oliver, this wasn't your fault." She said firmly.

"Partly at least … yes it was, if I had been more honest with you, I wouldn't have left room for doubt. Digg thinks its Helena who planted doubt in your mind but he is wrong. It wasn't Helena or Isabel or even Slade, they played a part but it was me who failed you." His eyes full of remorse, full of guilt. "Every missed opportunity to let you know, I should have made sure you knew… that you mean the world to me"

"The world..?" she whispered through quirked up lips. That was certainly a step up from being just his partner in crime-fighting. "Clarify the world" she narrowed her eyes knowing she was pushing her luck but really wanting him to say it …say the words that would mean the world to her.

Oliver smiled again, amused as she nudged him for more.

"What I mean is that I …" he started to tell her how he truly felt. To admit to feelings he had never allowed himself to think about much less say out loud. They were three words he easily abused with other people but if he were to apply them to her…it would mean his beginning and his end.

Of course the Nurse chose that very moment to enter the room so he stopped mid-sentence bitting his lips together as if to seal in what was almost spoken.

"Noooo this is not happening, get out, get out!" said Felicity almost panicked.

The nurse halted, blinking nervously looking for the source of her anxiety. "Is everything ok Miss Smoak?"

"Please I just need a few more minutes with Mr Queen, please. Then I am all yours. Please just leave." said Felicity urgently.

Oliver tried not to laugh but he couldn't hide the massive grin that erupted at the sight of her shooing the startled nurse away. She smiled back at him and then placing her head back on the pillow she asked him to continue.

"You were saying…"

"I was saying… I was trying to tell you that by the world I mean everything. You are everything to me. I rather they cut off my right arm than let anything happen to you."

She smiled at him. It wasn't what she was hoping for but it was more than he had ever dared admitted to. The sad thing was that she knew he wasn't lying, but she could see in heart that he was still holding back.

Her eyes spoke to him; she could never hide anything from him. Not what it came to her feelings, he knew what she felt for him.

"Felicity, I …I can't give you more than that, I can't because I care about you more than that."

She let out a small chuckle and stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "Oliver I think what you are trying to say is that you love me." She said it so easily.

He blinked and remained quiet. Not owning up to these feelings but certainly not about to lie to her about them.

"I think you need to know that I am not afraid. I am made of more than pink lipstick and killer heels…well that's obvious, I mean you know I am a genius and I did just kick ass like no other…" she rattled on…

Oliver smiled and raised his eyebrows at her cockiness.

"and by I kicked ass, I mean you and Digg… ok and Sara and Roy but you know what I mean. I helped"

"We helped you, not the other way around. You were amazing" he said softly.

"I surprised myself, I am stronger than even I give myself credit for and perhaps that is why you feel you need to protect me so much."

"No..." Oliver tried to explain but she wouldn't have it.

"Yes, I know you think that if you ever were to admit how you feel….and I can say this now because Digg told me about you and Sara, sorry about that by the way." She paused only for a moment searching for confirmation in his eyes and when she found it she continued "You are afraid that something will happen to me. An absurd theory by the way, Digg and I are around you all the time, so we are already in constant danger. "

"Felicity, how would it be fair on you to put you in any more danger than you already are in? After everything that happened these last few days...I have died a thousand deaths. Can you imagine when people find out that I am in love with you? Everyone who has ever wanted to hurt me would come after you." He said shaking his head as fear suddenly crept through him. He thought of all of the monsters out there, Slade was just the tip of the iceberg. His recent nightmares consisted of watching helplessly through a monitor as Slade knocked her about. What was he thinking? Keeping her at arms distance was the right thing to do, it was the single least selfish thing he had ever found the strength to do.

In amongst it he had said it, he was in love with her, her heart nearly stopped. But she recognised that closed off look now fixed across his face, he was raising walls, thinking of all the pain his feelings would expose her to. She would have to convince him to take the risk, "Why does the world have to know we are together?"

He narrowed his eyes as she tore him away from his dark thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"Why do we have to announce it to the world? We are good at keeping secrets…well for the most part we are" she giggled.

He caught on to her implying what he already knew to be true – too many people know their secret.

"Felicity you deserve a real relationship, someone safe." His throat suddenly dried as he started to feel ill, he knew that he had to let her down... again.

"No don't do that, The Arrow is a way for Oliver Queen to right wrongs and to fight for the people of Starling City. People don't know that you are The Arrow but that doesn't make The Arrow any less real. You hide who you are for the good of others. We can hide our relationship for the sake of each other; it wouldn't make it any less real to me, as long as you and I know, that's all that matters. Starling City needs you to be The Arrow and I need…I just need you." Her voice faltered as she desperately tried to get through to him. It wasn't her style to put it all on the line, he had drawn the line and toed it and she had met him there only to now to have him step back, no.

For a short while he stared at her giving nothing away as he processed her words. He saw the moment her eyes finally dropped, when she realised he had already decided he wasn't going to go there with her. He felt a profound hollowness when she pulled her hand away from his. She muttered something before reaching over to find the nurses buzzer.

He remained silent and saw another tear race down her cheek as she turned from him trying to hide her face. She was trying to hide her pain, pain he caused trying to guard her from pain? The absurdity of the situation now painfully obvious. She was right, as always. Without her he was nothing but the remains of a man who was once lost on an island. Somehow he made her happy, what more could he want for?

"I love you" he said softly.

She stilled and slowly turned her head around. Eyes wide and her heart in her throat she asked "Did you just…?"


	16. Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, I have been super busy! I started my own blog page on word press and then there is real life that always gets in the way. *sigh*   
> I am half way through Chapter 17 which is where Felicity and Oliver left off in Chapter 15 

Previously:

"He will be back in a minute, I suspect Laurel is bashing his ear about Sara leaving. He didn't want you to wake up to that." Digg explained pointing his thumb towards the door. She followed his hand to the open door and then looked back him, resting her head back on the pillow.

She didn't say anything and just took a moment to look at Digg. He smiled and was about to say something when she spoke again.

"Sorry …what happened to Sara?" she asked confused

"She felt it was time to leave… is the official story. She and Oliver had a huge fight is what really happened. It was only a matter of time, he was dating his post island female equivalent." He said leaning in quietly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They were in the hospital waiting room. Digg was with Lance going over Felicity's protection detail as she was still very much a wanted woman.

Oliver was seated forward on his chair, elbows on knees and his face buried in his hands. Sara sat across from him wanting very much to reach over and comfort him but she hesitated, instead clasping her hands together tightly.

"Hey" she spoke gently; it tore her up to see him so wrecked.

He rubbed his face and looked up at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, just tired" he lied.

"You are worried about her"

He sighed deeply "This is my fault Sara. Everyone in my atmosphere gets hurt, even when I don't …." His voice trailed away as he bowed his head weaving his hands together behind his neck. Even when he kept his distance, people he loved got hurt.

"This was Slade, not you." Said Sara

"This was Slade because of me" he said, ever so quick to condemn himself.

Sara crossed her arms and muttered "Why didn't he just die on that damn Island?"

Oliver raised his head. Her eyes reminded him of the killer in the mirror that stared back at him when he first made it back to land of the living.

"I thought he did …but that's why we are here now. All the lives lost on that Island. Felicity is in that hospital bed because of the choices we made back then." His voice grew louder "they were bad choices"

"Ollie you can't think like that, we do what needs to be done."

"You mean we did what had to be done… to survive … to get off that Island"

"That's what I said."

"No, I don't think you hear yourself. You behave like we are still there; don't you see that?"

"What is this about Oliver?"

"It's about your wiliness to take a life, it should be a last resort not your go to plan for every situation, not anymore..." He practically growled at her.

Sara had always been wild but, she had also been sweet and caring. Now that side of her would only make rare appearances. This Sara was guarded and focused. Sometimes The Canary would say things that would have sent a shiver down Sara's spine.

"I don't just kill for the hell of it, only those who deserve to die. Like Slade, Oliver he needs to die, you can't be under the delusion that his heart will thaw once he is cured?" She said. She didn't care for Felicity's plan because it only prolonged the inevitable. Slade would eventually come back to finish his mission. They should have killed him while they had the chance, not just put him and his plan on ice.

"How about that guy you threw off the clock tower or the security guard two weeks ago? Their deaths were also necessary? " he spoke through gritted teeth.

"I did not choose this…to become a killer, but it is who I am, who I need to be." she said glaring at him behind guilt peppered eyes.

"I understand better than anyone, we are forever changed but… we are free from that hell Sara, we can choose to be better people." He fought to get through to her; he could see her losing herself completely like Helena did to The Huntress.

"It's live or die" She shook her head vehemently "I want him dead. If he had died your mother would still be alive and Felicity wouldn't be in that hospital bed. I am not proud of who I have become but I stand by my choices. " she clenched her fists wanting very much to punch something. How could he stand there and judge her when he knew! He knew that they needed to be able to kill or they would be killed.

"I am sick of having this same argument with you over and over again. We are not on that island; we don't just kill people Sara." He roared his eyes blazed with anger, with hurt, and then finally after a few moments, they closed with resignation.

Sara narrowed her eyes; she wondered if he was picking a fight with her because he couldn't bring himself to end things. He was cooler with her whenever she took a life or made a move that he didn't agree with. They would argue about it, that is what they did, but they always set their differences aside and pulled together when they needed each other.

This time around it felt different. He was different, somewhere along the way they went in different directions.

The League moulded not only her body but her mind. She was a weapon with the sole purpose to kill monsters, the part of her that was still pre-island Sara used those skills to protect the weak and fight for those who could not fight for themselves. Oliver was different, his path left hers when he became the Arrow and more specifically, she made the safe assumption that it was, when he met Diggle and Felicity. He became a Hero and she became an Assassin.

"Now that Slade is no longer a threat and Felicity has taken care of Isabel, I think it's time for me to move on." She said quietly. This needed to end and Oliver didn't have it in him to do the necessary.

"Sara.." he raised his eyes surprised.

"Oliver, I wouldn't have chosen this life for myself or for anyone but I am who I am. I believe in the justice of taking a life of the underserving, of people who harm others or pose a threat to people I love. I don't think that will ever change." She spoke firmly raising her chin up, her stance firm.

"Sara, I changed, if I could you can. Let us help you."

"It's who I am" she repeated once again "…besides you know they say that a sign of being in a bad relationship when your boyfriend keeps wanting to change you…" she smirked.

"… to help you" he whispered.

"Oliver, I am no good for you"

"…don't do this, I didn't mean to push you…" he ran his fingers through his hair. He could see he was going to lose her again.

" You didn't, but it's been a long time coming. We don't make sense anymore."

"Yes we do" How could they not he thought, no one else knows what he went through on that Island.

"You know we don't. You deserve better, someone who will harness the light still inside you not slowly dim it to complete darkness." She said quietly, she was never going to be what he really needed. Two wrongs don't make a right and they were both broken.

"Oliver "

She saw Digg in the doorway and by the way he was looking down she knew he had been standing there long enough to know this was goodbye.

"Digg" she said squeezing his arm.

"Take care Sara" he offered her a soft smile.

Oliver hung his head low. He did not chase her; he did not beg her to stay. He didn't always know his own heart but he knew that Sara was right. He knew because he didn't have the heart to beg her to stay.

What he didn't want to admit to Sara was that as much as he would always care for her, the woman who had his heart was currently in ICU fighting for her life.


	17. Chapter 17

Previously:

He remained silent until he saw another tear race down her cheek as she turned from him trying to hide her face. Without her he was nothing but the remains of a man who was once lost on an island.

"I love you" he said softly

She stilled and slowly turned her head around. Eyes wide and her heart in her throat she asked "Did you just…?"

____________________________________________________________________________

 

"Yes" he gulped down his fears and said it again. "I am in love with you".

Felicity held her breath waiting for the inevitable "but" … it never came.

Instead she watched his eyes illuminate as he gently traced the trail her tears had left behind. Leaning in, he softly and ever too briefly pressed his lips against hers.

She knew she looked like a deer caught in headlights but it couldn't be helped, the expression came out of genuine shock. He said it…

"Are you ok?" he asked as he stroked his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Clarify, in love with me?" she smirked raising her eyebrows.

He was no stranger to loss, he had survived horrors no one should ever live through but this week, he had come too close to losing her. The thought alone was disabling. He could not be who he was if he didn't have her eyes looking back at his. She lit his path, without her he would be lost.

"Can't breathe" he narrowed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her once more "...without you"

She placed her hand behind his neck before he could pull away. He felt her warmth consume him as she held him close. Forehead to forehead she closed her eyes and he felt her smile.

She had pressed the nurse's buzzer before he spoke those glorious words, and as her horrible luck would have it, two nurses came in and he was swiftly ushered out.

She could hardly hear them, the sound of her heart beating in her ear drums drowned their voices as she watched him walk outside.

"Miss Smoak, how are you feeling? Any pain? " She faintly heard them say, she dragged her eyes from the door way and took a deep breath looking straight through the nurse.

It was hard to concentrate with the knowledge that Oliver Queen was in love with her, his words not hers. She couldn't think, much less answer their questions.

They took her general observations, her blood pressure and heart rate, and then once the Doctor arrived they carefully redressed her wound.

Oliver paced in the hallway several times. The sounds of the elevator ding lead his eyes towards it but it was the two men in black suits that walked out that caught his full attention. They discretely glanced at him and quietly walked towards the nurse's station. Felicity's guards relaxed once they heard them ask for Chien Na Wei.

Oliver narrowed his eyes and started to walk towards the two men, something about that name knocked on his memory.

The two men left towards the next ward. "Excuse me, those two men…were they here to see someone?" he asked one of the nurses. When her eyes locked on his she flushed a soft colour pink and shook her head. Dragging her eyes back at her screen, in an effort to avoid turning a deeper shade, she told him they were on the wrong floor.

He turned to see the medical team leaving Felicity's room. He made his way back to her side, where he planned to stay as long as they would allow him.

They talked about the events of the past week, he couldn't believe the strength of the beauty that was his Felicity. She slept while he held her hand. He watched her sleep and slowly as his eyes wandered to her bruises he entertained his concerns again. He was putting her in danger but he was done living without her. What kind of a person did that make him? All he could do was be there for her, protect her with his life and love her.

"What is it Oliver?" she whispered, she had woken up and read the thoughts weaved in his brows.

His eyes snapped back to hers "Nothing" he shrugged.

"Don't say nothing, it's clearly something" she squeezed hand.

In her eyes he could see her worry; the last thing he wanted was to concern her.

"Talk to me Oliver" she insisted

He smiled; Felicity normally didn't push him unless she believed she could be helpful. 'I am sure it's nothing…" he said as his eyes met hers.

"Ok" she nodded and then gestured for him to continue.

His smile widened as he looked away briefly and contemplated changing the subject. "Does the name Chien Na Wei mean anything to you?"

She thought about it for a minute and shook her head. "No why?"

"I just heard the name outside, I am sure I have heard it before but for the life of me I can't place it."

"I just need Wi-Fi…" she said while her fingers air typed.

"I know with Wi-Fi you are dangerous!" he laughed "No Wi-Fi, you need your rest, I am sure it will come to me. It's in here somewhere" he smirked tapping his head.

____________________________________________________________________________

After visiting hours was emphatically enforced Oliver met up with Digg at Verdant. He found Diggle piling up all the rubble from the blast downstairs. There was a lot to be done before they could safely work there again. John wanted to get it back to normal before Felicity saw it, to save her feelings.

"Digg talk to me about her protection detail, I only saw two men at her door" said Oliver as he rolled up his sleeves to help Digg move one of the fallen servers.

"Marc and Andrews are Special Forces; she couldn't be safer if it were you and me."

"It should be you and me but we have to work out how we are going to remove this massive target off her back." Oliver said as those two men came back to mind.

"Oliver, I don't want to state the obvious but only Felicity can fix this" said Digg

"Digg you think wiping records away is going to cut it this time? Criminal's memories are harder to erase.

"So you are saying we need to put them all away?" he asked half amused and half confused "Because I am all for that but that will take some time"

"Yes, no, we will eventually but I was thinking more along the lines of discrediting Isabel's story."

"How do you plan to do that without discrediting Felicity?" asked Digg

"I'm not sure yet. I'll speak to Felicity tomorrow but Isabel's current mental state could work in our favour. Maybe we give the press a few breadcrumbs and let them do what they do best?" Said Oliver

Digg nodded "I can see where you are going with this but if you go down that road….Felicity's life will be open slather. Don't you think she has been through enough?"

Oliver nodded as he picked up his bow and quiver.

"Where are you going?" asked Digg

"I am not taking any more chances with her life Digg" he answered.

____________________________________________________________________________

The Arrow crouched hidden by the shadows of the night across from the hospital. The fire escape did nothing to stop the cool breeze from reaching his bones. The cold was of no consequence to him, as long as he could keep watch over her, it could snow.

Hugging her tablet she looked outside her window squinting to see if she could spot him, he said he would get some rest but she knew he was out there.

Movement a few rooms down caught his attention. He pulled out his binoculars and focused on the scuffle. The lights went off before he could get a proper look. Springing to his feet he made his way to the roof top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, It means a lot to me that you take the time to read my work and share your thoughts :)
> 
> I am on Twitter Bianchi_Claudia . If you let me know you found me here I will be happy to follow back anyone who is obsessed about Arrow as I am. Why is October so far away? Bring on Season 3! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Previously:

Movement a few rooms down caught his attention. He pulled out his binoculars and focused on the scuffle. The lights went off before he could get a proper look. Springing to his feet he made his way to the roof top.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered the hospital through the roof access, via the helipad. The alarm went off when he smashed his way through the security doors. He took the fire escape, leaping over the rails, dropping a floor at a time until he reached her floor. He pushed through two sets of swinging doors before reaching the ward. With his arrow loaded and aimed he burst through the door.

"What is it?...Are you ok?" Felicity heart rate sped up as he stood still before her.

He nodded once and blinked as his eyes tore her room apart.

"Oliver" she whispered trying to sit up. She knew with the alarm that sounded in the distance and The Arrows presence in her room that security would not be far behind.

Oliver turned around when he noticed the concern look on her face had transformed into a frown. He followed her eyes saw what she had seen; her guards were not at her door.

"You need to get out of here, security will be here soon" she said urgently pushing him away. "Ow" she protested as she slowly leaned back, her back and shoulder aching from the movement.

"You're coming with me, you're not safe here" he said closing the door.

"What is it? Is the triad? They are here aren't they?" she said as she slid the blanket off her legs

"Triad?" he asked unhooking her from the machines.

"Chien Na Wei. I googled … so to speak…"

"China White" he growled

They could hear the footsteps approaching. "We have to move now" he urged her

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards opened the door and found an empty bed.

"Who was in this room?" they asked.

"Smoak" answered the Nurse. "Arrow wound to the upper left back".

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dig met them on the ambulance maintenance bay at the rear of the hospital. They remained out of sight until they had clear passage. Oliver carried her to the car and briefly watched them leave before heading the other way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she Digg?" Asked Oliver, his footsteps pounded heavy on the foundry's metal staircase. They had arrived first, The Arrow keeping his distance to make sure they weren't followed.

"She is the cats mother, unless you are referring to me, who is not a she, well I am but since I am sitting right here…what was my point ?" She looked at Oliver confused.

He glanced at Digg who tried and failed to hide a chuckle. He had given her oxycodone for the pain which further lowered her verbal filter.

With his attention back to his obviously high partner he asked her gently "So you're not in pain?"

"I am super… Digg gave me an aspirin" She explained giving him an exaggerated wink as she gestured air quotes on the word "aspirin."

"Ok in that case I think you need to lay down for a little bit. You need to rest ok?." he said smiling widely

She shook her head "I feel fine"

"Felicity" he tried to sway her. If he had his way she would be wrapped in bubble-wrap and resting in some sort of intensive care unit

"Oliver, we've got to stop China!" she paused and then laughed "…Not the country the person, also is it just me or is her name a little racist?" she scoffed, her eyes becoming heavy.

"Felicity" his smirk and this thumb softly stroking her cheek counteracted the effects of his firm warning tone.

"Fine but only if you sleep with me" she tugged on his shirt. "… even you need rest...can't be easy being green…" she slurred and her words trailed off and her eyes closed. She swayed forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"I've got you" he whispered as he carried her to the nearby cot. She looked tired and felt cold, he wondered if perhaps they should have taken her to Central City Hospital instead.

He placed his jacket over her blanket for extra warmth and sat staring at her for a moment.

"Oliver what happened?" asked Diggle, his voice pulling Oliver out of his thoughts.

"Today at the hospital there were two men looking for Chien Na Wei, the name rang a bell but I couldn't put my finger on it. Felicity ran a search and Chien Na Wei is known to us as China White."

"Triad" said Digg

Oliver nodded. "We need to stop them before they find her" he took a deep breath in.

"What do they want with Felicity?"

"I don't know, I just know that she is here with us because we caught a break, they were at the hospital Digg."

"Marc? Andrews?" asked Digg.

Oliver shook his head.

Digg called them on his cell, when both numbers went to message back he slammed down is phone. The triad were not known for failing. "Oliver, what did you see exactly? Did you see China White?"

"No…" he frowned

"What if they weren't after Felicity?"

"What are you thinking Digg?"

"Isabel is still an inpatient. Maybe Isabel has something China wants, or maybe she hired China"

Oliver sat down at Felicity's desk. Digg stood next to him.

"Other than The Arrow, no other reports about the hospital tonight" muttered Oliver

"Lance?" offered Digg

Oliver reached for his phone and called Detective Lance.

"Is she ok?" asked Lance straight away

"You heard about the hospital" said The Arrow

"A report came through of a suspected kidnapping. They are looking at you for it"

"She was in danger. The Triad were at the hospital, I got to her first."

Lance exhaled loudly. "It would go a long way if we heard from her"

"Tomorrow morning, she is resting now. Anything else happen tonight at the hospital?"

"You mean Rochev?"

"Yes" said the Arrow, his brows narrowed as he turned to face Digg.

"Also missing, you want to tell me what happened there?"

"That wasn't me." Said The Arrow

"Triad?" asked Detective Lance

"No proof yet… Detective, keep me posted. I need Felicity safe."

"Look after her, I will let you know the moment I hear anything."

"The Triad took Rochev?" asked Digg

Oliver nodded.

"Why?"

Oliver shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. They were missing something. A connection they weren't seeing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revenge was the connection. Felicity had managed to capture China's best men, her comrades. She had barely escaped Felicity's trap alive.

China preferred green paper payments but in her experience trading favours could also be quite lucrative.

She posed as a patient to gain access to Isabel's ward, her men entered as visitors. Once visiting hours were enforced and the main doors closed, they hid and waited.

China's luck had finally changed; later that night they would find out it was The Arrow, at the time though they only knew that someone had unwittingly provided them with a distraction. With only one guard to deal with and the medical staff all preoccupied with the entry alarm, they were in and out before anyone knew it.

Isabel was easily convinced. She suspected Felicity and The Arrow were behind her abduction and the elevator ordeal. Felicity had the Tech know how and Isabel wrongfully assumed The Arrow was the guts behind the idea.

She wasn't helping China, she was scratching her once itch, now obsession. She had wanted to take that smug look off Felicity's face for almost a year now. With nothing left to lose Isabel listened to China, her eyes darker then the now black corners of her cold heart.

"I'll do it" were the only words Isabel spoke that night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Sorry for the delayed post, I have been super busy!  
> I hope you are still enjoying it and welcome to all the new readers. Not long until Season 3 = SO EXCITED!!!

Previously:

Isabel wasn't helping China, she was scratching her once itch, now obsession. She had wanted to take that smug look off Felicity's face for almost a year now. With nothing left to lose, Isabel listened to China, her eyes darkened as her heart further chilled.

"I'll do it" were the only words she spoke that night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been six weeks" muttered Felicity, rubbing her eyes, the glare of the computer monitor becoming hard to ignore. As soon as she was mobile she had insisted on getting back to work. She needed to find out what the Triad were after; they needed some sort of advantage, because right now …Team Arrow was completely in the dark.

In the background ran yet another news report on the disappearance of Isabel Rochev. Felicity ensured that the public were warned not to approach her, she was considered highly dangerous.

News reporters relentless questions had Oliver beyond frustrated. They questioned his relationship with Ms Rochev, his knowledge to her mental condition prior to employment. Oliver repeated himself countless times, she was not employed by QC . Isabel had bought into the company after the quake.

The press found the truth hard to believe since they had worked so closely for the past year. The board questioned every decision made during Isabel's association with Queens Consolidated. While this, admitted Oliver, was a good idea, it was also time consuming. Time he'd preferred to spend helping Felicity hunt down the Triad and Isabel.

Whist the investigation into Isabel was tedious it did produce some interesting results. It unveiled her misuse of company money to fund her little vendetta against Oliver. Miss high and mighty was doing exactly what she once accused Oliver of doing with the company jet.

"We will find them" he said his hands kneading away the tension she carried on her shoulders.

"What if we are looking at this completely wrong? What if they are not after me? Isabel could be dead. Maybe China killed her? Maybe it was a coincidence that I was at the hospital that night. We could have nothing to worry about..."

"Felicity, we will find them" he said pulling her up from her chair, he held her for a moment. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He wanted this all to be over, he needed her safe.

Pulling back she looked up at him and smiled. They had put 'them' on hold, it was an unspoken agreement. Their relationship had changed; there was no denying they were closer. While she was injured, his focus was split between her recovery and keeping her safe. She was on the mend now but neither of them could risk a distraction.

He constantly pushed away any other thought, every other desire, there was nothing more important than her safety. She could feel the tension in his muscles underneath her hands; his back was taut and stiff.

An alert on her monitor stopped her impending babble and she threw herself back in her chair.

"What is it" he asked watching the screens flicker as her fingers tapped over the keyboard.

Felicity's eyes moved from left to right, getting wider as the information began to mean something tangible. "She is alive"

"Isabel?" asked Oliver

Felicity nodded "She is alive and it looks like she misses me, she wants to meet"

"Where?"

"It's an encrypted message…just give me a sec…"

Oliver called in Diggle. "Digg, Isabel has made contact"

"On his way?" asked Felicity

"Yes, he's not far. Five minutes."

"Ok, Oliver, you are not going to like this because… it's clearly a trap. I mean I am surprised she didn't sign off with 'yes this is a trap and you are going to die a horrible death….'"

"I won't let that happen." He said softly.

"I know" she nodded and turned back to the computer. Felicity pulled up the location of the meet. She expected an abandoned building but Isabel had other ideas.

"I don't like this, it feels wrong. I mean, of course it feels wrong it's a revenge plan…but why would she want to meet in such a public place?" asked Felicity

"To keep The Arrow away" said Digg as he came down the stairs to join the team.

"No Arrow means no Arrows" Felicity bit her lip anxiously.

"I don't need them, I just prefer them" Oliver smirked.

"This can work in our favour" said Diggle "If Oliver Queen happens to be there so will his body guard" he winked at Felicity.

Felicity smiled. "Right now we need a plan, a plan to foil her plan. Her plan ,which is the plan we know nothing about.. "

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder; it was an act of reassurance that worked time and again. She allowed herself to breath, and listened as Digg and Oliver put some ideas forward.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're quiet. You don't like the plan?" asked Oliver

"Thinking" she muttered as she ran her eye over the screen and then moved her keyboard forward.

Oliver and Digg eyed each other. They both remain silent until Oliver could not stand the silence any further.

"Felicity" he said.

She held up one finger, asking for his patience.

He sighed and shifted his body weight. What he would give to have a five minute glimpse into the mind of Miss Felicity Smoak.

She tore her eye away from the screen and stood up, she smoothed her skirt down and clasped her hands together. "So, I like the plan, it's a solid plan, but I have an idea".

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later

Felicity's heels clicked as she walked through the centre's foyer. People crowed every inch of the place. Looking up she could see that the escalators led to several floors of more chaos.

She paused for a moment, her brightly painted lips parted as she looked around for Isabel. "Where are you?" she whispered to herself.

She continued to scan the crowd from left to right.

"Breathe" she heard Digg say over the coms.

"I'll breathe once a house falls on her and see her striped socks sticking out from under it…otherwise I will breathe when this is all over"

"I've have eyes on you Felicity, you are not alone" said Oliver

Felicity smiled and lifted her head a little, suddenly taller. There was a plan and it was a good one. She shouldn't be afraid of Isabel. Her boys had her back, she was not alone anymore.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel wore plain worn off jeans and a cropped leather jacket. She felt a small tremble down her back when she saw the always vivacious blonde enter the building. She noticed that the Arrow's girl didn't seem her perky self. Good, she wanted her rattled. Today Felicity Smoak was going to feel panic, she would remember this day.

"If there is a Felicity Smoak in the building could she please make her way back to Zen Massage on the second floor? That is a Felicity Smoak to Zen Massage please." Isabel's voice boomed throughout the Centre's intercom system, she had some nifty little tech of her own made up. She had made some adjustments to the Triads plan.

Isabel watched her blonde nemeses walk off the escalator and towards far right side of the second floor. She waited for Oliver Queen or The Arrow expecting them to follow her closely. She was almost disappointed; it would have been enjoyable for Oliver or The Arrow to watch her die.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity approached The Zen Massage palour "You don't think there is any chance she is actually going to offer me a massage do you?" she said softly to Oliver and Digg.

"No chance" said Oliver, a little out of breath.

"You sound, are you running? Everything ok?" she asked

"We are fine Felicity, keep your eyes open. We are right here with you." Said Digg

She gulped and looked around before entering the massage parlour.

There was a lady behind the counter; she wore a dark blue scarf which half covered her head. She smiled at Felicity. "You are a very hard person to find Ms Smoak" said China White.

Felicity recognised her and stepped backwards. That's when China place an oxygen mask over her face and mist poured out of the air vents. Felicity tried to cover her nose and mouth and moved towards the door but her legs wouldn't carry her. It was too late, her eyelids fluttered as she fought against the darkness. The store front doors closed her in as it rolled from the ceiling and stopped on the floor in front of her.

"Oliver.."

"Felicity…talk to me" was the last thing she heard.


	20. Chapter 20

Previously:

That’s when China place an oxygen mask over her face and mist poured out of the air vents. Felicity tried to cover her nose and mouth and moved towards the door but her legs wouldn’t carry her. It was too late, her eyelids fluttered as she fought against the darkness. The store front doors closed her in as it rolled from the ceiling and stopped on the floor in front of her. 

“Oliver..” 

“Felicity…talk to me” was the last thing she heard.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

“Felicity” growled the Arrow.  
There was no reply, just silence followed by the crunch sound of her earpiece being destroyed under China’s heel.  
The Arrow jolted forward ready to end this by whatever means necessary. Digs strong grip halted his leap to the fire escape.   
“Oliver, we stick to the plan”  
“The plan didn’t have her knocked out !”  
“Just… we need to give Isabel a few minutes to show. Felicity is still there. Her vitals are fine...right Roy?” Diggle asked as he pointed Felicity’s latest gadget over her current GPS location.  
Roy looked over the three monitors. He tapped on the screen where he could see her heat signature. “Looks like she has just been knocked out, vitals are good. I’m heading toward you now.”   
Roy, grabbed his bow, with one last glace at the screen he left the foundry.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

China had her men move the merch to the back room, in this case the merch was one Miss Smoak. As they, quite roughly shoved her in a chair, Isabel arrived.   
“Any sign of him?” she asked China, referring to The Arrow.  
“None, but if she is as valuable as we think she is he won’t be far.” She was on edge, as ever since The Arrow came to town the risk of complications increased. She often wondered how one man was able to accomplish so much. The answer was slouched over, unconscious in front of her. He couldn’t, not now, not without her.   
“Check the parameter again before we move her” ordered Isabel. 

“It’s been checked” China said firmly. She wanted all her men around Miss Smoak, she was not getting away this time.   
Chinas men checked her clothing for bugs or trackers. They came up clean.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Arrow signalled Diggle, there was noise coming from near the fire escape. Dig nodded and covered The Arrow as he leaped from behind the concrete beam. He reached behind and flung forward an arrow. He held it against the taut bow string ready for its immediate release.   
Silently he approached the ledge. With one last look at Digg he turned around in time to watch a pair of long legs scissor kick upside down over his head and land behind him. The green arrow he pointed at Helena's neck was just about the same distance as her gun was from under his chin. 

“What? What are you doing here” growled The Arrow  
“You know me, I love a good fight” She smiled as she lowered her weapon. With her finger tips she pushed his arrow away from her face.   
“Why are you here?” he yelled, frustrated, he had no time for games.  
“Felicity” she said.  
“She called you?” asked Digg  
Helena nodded.  
“She called me too” said Sara, who had appeared out of thin air.   
The Arrow offered a nod of gratitude.   
“Where is she?” asked The Canary

Digg pulled out the tracker and the bleep was on the move. 

“Roy” growled Oliver  
“I am half a block away” he replied over the comms.  
“They are on the move; it looks like they are headed to the West Road exit”  
“On it” said Roy, his Ducati nearly kissed the asphalt as it leaned low into the road at high speeds.

Thwack thwack thwack the large windows sounded as the suction arrows sucked the air that was once between them and the glass.  
They scaled down the building one masked hero, an assassin and a huntress at a time. When they reached the glass awning, they unclipped their carabiners and dismounted with athletic ease.  
Digg made his way down the side pipeline and then on to parking garage ramp.“I have her tracker less than six meters from the West Road exit” Said Digg running through the boom gates.  
“I am on West Road now” Said Roy, a little anxiety seeping through his tone.

The Arrow ran towards the lower levels to get to the West Road exit and the two masked ladies followed.   
Roys’ Ducanti slid outside the entry as he aimed and shot his arrows at Chinas men that were emerging out of the automatic doors.   
Digg shot a few rounds but was hesitant because he didn’t have eyes on Felicity. China went for Roy and Isabel saw her chance. She grabbed the oversized bicep that carried Felicity over his right shoulder and said “Change of plan, this way”   
They went through a narrow hallway marked with directions to the public restrooms and delivery entry. It was hard not to notice the only people not running for safety or screaming.

“There” pointed Sara from the floor above, she spotted a thin brunette and a large man who carried their friend over his shoulder.   
Isabel glanced over her shoulder and spotted The Arrow, she smirked. Good she wanted him to watch the demise of Miss Felicity Smoak.  
“Quickly” she urged the man “China made a sale, we must deliver”   
They ran to the van parked in the delivery dock, its engine still going as the driver unloaded the final pallet.   
They screeched as they reversed out of there, like a bat out hell they knocked over anything and anyone in their way.  
The arrow managed to shoot a tracking arrow “Digg, Roy, they are leaving in a van. I have a tracker on them”  
“Copy that” replied Dig, he slowed down and picked up the signal on his device. “Got them, they are on Stanley heading south”  
Helena had borrowed the closest vehicle, they picked up Digg on the street and Roy followed.  
“Digg” prompted Oliver  
“Still on Stanley, they must be heading to the port”  
“Felicity would not be impressed if she was forced to travel by container” dead panned Helena  
“That’s not going to happen” said Sara

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sore, her head, her neck, and her arms…especially her head. She opened her eyes and found herself on the floor of an empty van, an empty van that was moving. There were pallet straps hanging on the side slapping against the wall and little else. She wasn’t bound or gagged which surprised her. She didn’t know who was driving but imagined it was China and her men since they were the last people she saw. She moved toward the back of the van and tried to open the back door but was quickly knocked off her feet and the van swerved. She pulled herself towards one of the pallets straps and held on.   
“Oliver” she said but then noticed her earpiece was gone. 

She reached for her piercing and blew out a sigh of relief that brought on a few tears. She wrapped herself around the strap and then took her piercing out.   
The silver bolt that decorated her ear was a beacon, a gift from her MIT boyfriend Cooper.   
She had changed the beacons function two years ago but had altered it again for this mission.   
Now it would automatically activate every camera and satellite in a 5 mile radius to point to the beacon. She then programed her system to take the live feed and take over the news channels. 

She knew her team could find her; part of her revised plan was to be marked with nano technology that would allow them to track her.   
The ‘distress’ beacon and news feed was to ensure that Isabel, the Triad and whoever else was involved would be caught, Starling City would now be her witnesses.   
She also feared herself in an entirely different kind of danger. Felicity’s skills were dangerous, and she knew now that there was tech out there, the gloves, that could make you reveal things you would otherwise keep a secret. Felicity refused to be involved in any criminal activity; she would not be forced to participate. She would rather die than put Oliver and her friends in danger. 

Of course she knew it would be all for nothing if Isabel was the one who open the back door, she imagined that nothing would bring Isabel more pleasure than ending her life. 

“Turn left” yelled Digg, tracking her GPS  
Helena made a sharp left turn “A little warning…”  
“What’s that?” said Roy over the comms  
“Helicopters” said Sara  
The arrows phone rang, he pulled it out and saw it was Detective Lance.   
“I am a little busy Detective, what is it?” said The Arrow  
“Just making sure you are busy saving our mutual friend?”   
“Doing my best Detective, what’s with the helicopters?” asked The Arrow  
“You didn’t know? Our friend has us all watching a new reality show. It looks like every camera in Starling is tracking her. I am sure you will be guest starring soon”  
“You can see her?”   
“No but there is a rolling sos on the bottom of every screen with her name on it, we got to assume she is in the van tearing towards the dock”  
The Arrow ended the call and frowned a little confused. A slow smile crept across his face out of pure pride, was there anything she wasn’t capable of?  
“What is it?” asked Digg  
Oliver pointed outside at the helicopters “Follow the helicopters, they are all following Felicity” he smiled. They all looked at him for a moment and shared a confused smile, how did she do that?   
They caught sight of the van entering the dock. It swerved kicking up a lot of dirt when the road ended.   
There were three helicopters that had to pull back or lose sight of the van.  
The van drove between two rows of shipping containers. They were stacked up three high.   
Helena slowed down, visibility was low and they needed to let the dust settle before they crashed into something.   
As their view cleared they could see men and machine guns pointed at them. Then they sprayed a warning round to the helicopters above them. Go away or get shot down was the message.   
The choppers backed away, not too far, no one was going to miss this story.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The van came to a sudden standstill, Felicity’s was holding on to the pallet straps so tightly her nails dug painfully into her palms.  
She could hear gunfire outside, a lot of gunfire. As the handle turned to open the van’s door she hoped to God it was Oliver on the other side.   
“Please, please, please” she cringed softly.  
Isabel opened the door, her head tilted to the side and an evil smirked danced across her face.  
“Felicity Smoak”  
Felicity pushed herself further back into the wall.  
“Don’t be afraid, I thought we could play a game. I know you like games” Said Isabel, anger vibrating in her tone.   
“No, not really, I am more a read a book kind of girl” Felicity lied, of course she liked games, she kicked ass at games, just not the life or death kind.  
“Get out Felicity, NOW” ordered Isabel, persuading her with a gun.  
One of the helicopters approached, the sound of the blades cutting through the air forced Isabel to speak louder.  
“Was this you?” she waved her gun in the direction of the helicopter  
Felicity looked up   
Isabel aimed up at the chopper and with a single bullet at the gas tank, she brought the metal bird down in flames.  
“NO” screamed Felicity.  
“That was you” said Isabel  
“You are insane”   
“Don’t worry I don’t plan to shoot you” she said placing her arm on Felicity shoulder as she swung the gun back and forth. “No instead I plan to lock you in that van again. That’s all…” She said tapping the side of Felicity head with her gun and then pointing up.   
Felicity saw the red container suspended by a crane above them.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
The beacon had not only attracted the media, the dock was being populated by police and other crime families.   
That’s when the penny dropped. “She is using herself as bait” The Arrow growled at Digg.   
“She has drawn everyone out, she is trying to end it” said Digg  
“Or trying really hard to get herself killed” said Roy  
Digg looked him in the eye. “We got this; you go get your girl”  
The Arrow looked around, it was a war zone. He looked back at his team, the huntress and the canary; they understood he needed to go after her.   
He left heading for the row of containers, he dodged bullets and slid over cars. Nothing was getting in his way. He slammed against the first container and peeked over. He could see his team giving their all against the city’s worst deviants. The police set up a parameter, their first intent was to talk them down. That idea was abandoned when a helicopter was shot down and landed on two cops.   
The Arrow made his way to the top and ran until he spotted her. Felicity was being shoved into the van.   
“No, don’t do this!” she screamed  
Above her was a container, hanging by a crane. He realised what Isabel intended to do, she going to kill her.   
He drew his arrow and was just about to let go when Felicity caught sight of him. She shook her head, her eyes pleaded with him to stop. Why? He frowned and looked at the scene before him again.   
There was no man in the crane. There must be a trigger to drop the container. Isabel must have it, his choices narrowed. He had planned to shoot her leg or arm to knock her down but that wasn’t an option now. He could try talking her down but he might not succeed.  
From the corner of his eye he saw the arrow head flutter away until it found the back of Isabel’s skull.


	21. Chapter 21

Previously:

There was no man in the crane. There must be a trigger to drop the container. Isabel must have it, his choices narrowed. He had planned to shoot her leg or arm to knock her down but that wasn't an option now. He could try talking her down but he might not succeed.

From the corner of his eye he saw the arrow head flutter away until it found the back of Isabel's skull.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The force propelled the unassuming villain forward, folding over in a huge thud in front of Felicity.

"You're welcome" said Helena with a half nod

The Arrow brought down Isabel's man. The muscle only had only enough time to shoot one round before he was pinned to the side of the van.

"Helena" The Arrow breathed out, intense eyes revealing for the first time something she had never seen in him… fear. Not of death but of deep loss, the kind she knew well, the kind you don't recover from.

"There was only darkness inside her, she was going to kill her" said Helena in a cold voice

The Arrow nodded. "Thank you" sincere gratitude shone through his narrowing eyes. He couldn't judge her for crossing the very line he was about to cross. There was no black and white when it came to Felicity, only light and shade.

Felicity had looked away when Isabel's body flew forward. She shielded her eyes in an attempt to avoid being haunted by the devils face.

All she could hear was distant gun fire and grunts.

"Felicity"

Her heart beat was loud, and her hands shook as she put all the effort she could into squeezing her eyes shut.

"Felicity, are you ok?" said Oliver now crouched in front of her.

She didn't move so he moved closer.

"Felicity, you are safe" he said gently.

She turned to him wide eyed and breathed a huge sob of relief. His shoulders slumped as he leaned towards her, cupping her face, needing to feel her.

Felicity eyes wondered over his face, the feeling of calm starting to settle upon her. Movement in the darkness caught her eye. Without thought or consideration she placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed him down.

Swinging hard and fast, with all the fear and anger that coarse through her, her fist connected with Isabel's strongman's face.

He had managed to unpin himself from the side of the van, part of the arrow protruding from above his right thigh.

"Ahh" she yelled

The Arrow rolled her over, switching positions looking for the target. A hard palm to the nose knocked the man out cold.

"Oh God I hope you broke his nose because I think he broke my hand" whined Felicity

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Well Miss Smoak, you have been quite busy. Any chance you could take it easy for a while, maybe stay home and read a book? " said Lance

"You mean like a normal girl?" smiled Felicity

"Yes exactly like that"

"That would be my preference too" said Oliver into Felicity's ear piece.

"Can I go home now?" asked Felicity as the plaster technician finished wrapping her fingers in tight splint.

"We have a dead Rochev, her injured man, eight gang bangers from two major crime families and four triad ninja warriors to process. We are going to have a lot of questions."

"I am sure you will. I don't know how much help I will be since I was in the van most of the time." Felicity shrugged with a small smile.

Lance wasn't fooled, amused yes, but not fooled. At any given time Felicity Smoak was more aware of the evils that lurked the street of Starling than anyone, expect maybe her man in the green hood.

Felicity stood up and with her good hand she shook Lances hand. "Thank you, for …for being the person you are."

Lance shook his head, how did this lovely creature of light get caught up in such a dark world?

"Do me a favour and be careful, no heroics…rest ok?" he called out, her blonde ponytail swaying behind her as she left triage.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The familiar sound of her heels clicked their way down the foundry stairs with Diggs heavy pace close behind her.

Oliver, Helena, Roy and Sara silenced as she walked towards them.

Roy was the first to approach her; he pulled her into a hug careful not to hurt her. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to.

Sara cocked her head to the side and zipped up her leather jacket. "I am so glad you are ok" She smiled as she stepped back to go around the table that obstructed her exit.

Felicity wasn't going to let her leave like that, not after coming back to help her fight for her life. She stopped Sara and gave her a big hug. "Thank you Sara, I owe you" said Felicity.

"No, you don't owe me anything, friends don't keep count right?"

"Right" smiled Felicity.

Sara mouthed 'Good bye' to Oliver and made her out into the cold night air. She wasn't to know it was her last goodbye or perhaps she would have stayed longer.

Felicity turned to Helena next. Helena stood there with deadpan eyes. She picked up a small bag and flung it over her shoulder.

"I am not one to overstay my welcome, I'll be off too" she said.

"Helena…" started Felicity

Helena stopped her signalling with her hand for her not to approach any closer.

"I don't know what it is about you Smoak but for whatever reason I am glad you are ok. Try and stay alive, I might need you sometime" she said lifting her nose a little higher as if her words or the moment meant less than nothing to her.

"You know where to find me" said Felicity. There was light inside of Helena, even if she couldn't see it herself. Felicity knew that one day she would be the person she was born to be and not the killer card she was dealt.

Digg knew that his friends needed a few moments alone and with small kiss on the top of Felicity's head he said goodnight and left the foundry.

"Well, we did it" smiled Felicity

"You did it, that whole Felicity Smoak reality show…" he shook his head grinning widely. "You are amazing" he said now standing right in front of her.

"I was scared" she confessed quietly as he placed a stray hair behind her ear that sent a shiver through her body.

"So was I" he whispered near her ear.

Gently lifting her chin he held her gaze for a moment, without wasting a word his eyes said everything that needed to be said. Small tears escaped her eyes as he kissed her. Tears sent from her heart that said 'I am sorry ', that said 'I love you', that's said 'Don't let me go'.

They stood there a while just holding each other, appreciating the quiet and the rare time alone.

They held on tightly appreciating the fleeting calm before the storm.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my first fanfic! Your encouragement and comments have meant a lot to me and made me smile when I most need to. Thank you guys, you are all amazing. You can find me on Twitter @Bianchi_Claudia or at TodayOnMySideOfThePlanet.com :) 
> 
> PS: I loved writing this so there is sure to be another soon x


End file.
